Megaman Starforce: Precious Memories
by EspadaSP
Summary: This is the sequel to Megaman Starforce: New Beginnings. Geo and Sonia have been going out for a while now. However, one night something happens that may break them apart forever. Can Megaman keep his relationship with Sonia while also saving the world?
1. A Day at the Beach

**Hello everbody. EspadaSP is back with this new fic. If you haven't read it yet, please read my other fic, Megaman Starforce: New Beginnings. Anyways this is the sequel to my previous fic. Now enough of my talking, hope you enjoy reading this fic!**

It had been two weeks ever since that day. Geo and Sonia were now officially a couple. The two went out every day for the last two weeks until that fateful day…

Geo was sleeping in his bed. He was sound asleep, dreaming about Sonia. He was having a good time until Omega-Xis woke him up.

"Hey Geo, get up!" Mega yelled. That shocked who instantaneously jumped out his bed like a ninja.

"What is it Omega-Xis? Is something wrong?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, there is. If you don't get up now, you're gonna be late," Mega said. This prompted Geo to look at the time. His eyeballs got huge when he saw what time it was.

"Damn! I'm going to be late!" Geo said, as he ran to the washroom to get ready. Today was the day of the beach trip that had Luna planned. Everyone was invited, including Sonia. After a few minutes, Geo came out of the washroom ready to go.

"Okay, let's go," Geo said, as he was about to go out the door.

"Wait, kid. Aren't you forgetting your bathing suit?" Mega asked.

"Oh, I am," Geo said, as he grabbed his bathing suit, "I don't have much time. I'll put it on when I get there." As Geo was about to leave, he said good-bye to his parents.

"Mom, Dad. I'm going to go on that beach trip now," Geo said.

"Okay, sweetie. Have a great time!" Hope said.

"Thanks mom."

"Try not to have too much fun with your girlfriend, Geo," Kelvin said.

"W-What…oh…don't worry about it, dad," Geo said while blushing badly.

"Kid, time to go. You don't want to get that Prez girl mad again, do you?" Omega-Xis said.

"Oh, I'm gonna be late! Bye mom! Bye dad!" Geo said, as he rushed out the door.

"Bye!" his parents said together. Geo continued to run towards the bus-stop where they were supposed to meet. After a few minutes of running, he finally got there.

"I'm…here," Geo said, panting heavily.

"That took you long enough," said the girl with huge, blonde hair.

"What do you mean? I got here with one minute to spare!" Geo said.

"Well next time, you should get here even sooner."

"*sigh* Yes Prez," Geo said, as he noticed something, "Hey, is everyone here yet?"

"No, they're even tardier than you."

"Thanks…I think." He looked around to see who was here and who wasn't. The people who were he included himself, Luna, Zack, Bud, and Pat. As he was about to see was still missing, some of them showed up. Those people were Jack, and the now dating Ace and Queen Tia. Ever since seeing how happy Geo and Sonia were together, Ace finally got the courage to ask Queen Tia out, and the two have been dating ever since.

"You guys are late!" Luna yelled angrily.

"Hehe. Yeah, I was doing…uhh…important Satella Police business," Ace said.

"Important business, my ass! You probably just slept in!" Luna guessed, as a sweat droplet formed over Ace's head.

"Well the important thing is that we are here now," Jack interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you! Stay out of this!" Luna yelled angrily.

"Oh my god! Can't you ever just shut up for one second?" Jack said annoyed.

"What was that, you punk!" Luna said, as electricity came out of their eyes as they stared at each other angrily.

"Whoa there, guys," Ace said, as he began to eat a Mega Snack, "can't we all just get along and have fun. Isn't that right, Tia?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, but you," Jack said, as he pointed at Ace, "you do anything to hurt my sister, I'll kill you."

"You're joking, right?" Ace asked nervously.

"Try me," Jack said menacingly.

"Ehehehe. No thanks, but don't you worry, I won't do anything to hurt your sister."

"You better not, or else." While they were talking, everyone was awkwardly looking at them. They didn't want to butt in because they knew if they did, they would also be in trouble. After everyone was done talking, there was an awkward silence until…

"Hey guys! I'm here!" said a loud voice that surprised everyone. Sonia finally came 10 minutes after they were supposed to meet.

"Sorry…I'm late," Sonia said panting a bit, "I had…something important…to do."

"And may I ask what you were doing?" said an annoyed Luna.

"That's none of your business," Sonia replied.

"It is my business if you're going to be this late!"

"What's your problem? I'm here now aren't I? Let's go then," Sonia said, as the two girls stared at each other angrily. Even though Geo and Sonia were dating, Luna still liked Geo and wanted to break them up so she could be with him.

"Girls, please stop fighting. The bus is here," Geo said, as he broke up the two and pointed at the bus, which had just arrived.

"Okay then. Let's go, Geo!" Sonia said, as she dragged Geo with her onto the bus.

"Hmph!" Luna said, as she also went on the bus. The bus ride to Alohaha was about 15 minutes. During the bus ride, everyone just talked amongst themselves and had fun. Well, almost everyone. While everyone was talking, Luna kept a close eye on Geo and Sonia, thinking of ways to break them up. When they finally got to Alohaha, they got off the bus and went to the beach.

"Wow! What a beautiful day for us to come here, isn't that right Geo?" Sonia said.

"Yeah, the weather's nice and best of all, it looks like we have the beach all to ourselves," Geo replied. They went their separate ways to change, geo with the guys and Sonia with the girls.

"Okay, you guys ready for this?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, I am. Hope this works out like last time," Bud said.

"Don't worry. According to Pedia, there is an 85% chance of success. Pedia is never wrong...I hope," Zack said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I'll join you," said Pat.

"After you guys are done being wimps, can we just do this?" Jack said.

"Okay, okay! Let's go on the count of three: 1, 2, 3, go!" Geo said.

"Boxers Off!" they said together, as they preformed this daring technique. (WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!) After their successful attempts, they went to the beach where everyone else were.

"That took you guys awhile," said Luna.

"It doesn't matter," said Ace, as he started to eat another Mega Snack, "Now let's have some fun!"

"YEAH!" everybody else said. Afterwards, they split up and did whatever they wanted to do. Ace and Queen Tia were sitting together on a separate part of the beach. Bud, Zack, Jack, and Pat were playing a game of volleyball. Geo and Sonia were taking a walk together on another part of the beach. And as for Luna, she was spying on them.

"Wow! Look at the ocean, Geo! Isn't it pretty?" Sonia asked, as they walked along the shorelines of the beach.

"Yeah, it is. Just like you," Geo said, as he smiled at her, his face blushing a bit from what he said.

"Awwww, Geo! That's so sweet!" Sonia said, as she blushed like Geo. They stared at each other. Slowly, their heads began to move closer together until their lips met. This caused Luna, who was spying on them, to blow up like a volcano. She stormed off and went to do something else. After about two minutes, Geo and Sonia broke up their kiss.

"Geo, I love you," Sonia said.

"I love you too, Sonia," Geo said.

"We'll be together no matter what, right?"

"Yeah, even if we were to become far apart, we still have the memories of each other inside us forever."

"Yeah, nothing can get rid of the memories of the times you and I shared." They began to move their heads towards each other again. They were about to kiss when…

"Tag! You're it!" Sonia said, as she tagged Geo and ran away towards to ocean. Geo was surprised for a second, but he caught on pretty quickly.

"That's it, you're going down!" Geo said, as he began chasing after her.

"Catch me if you can!" Sonia said, as she began to swim away from Geo.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm on vacation right now, so it may take me longer than usual to update these things, but oh well. Anyways, the next chapter will probably up in a week or so, so look forward to that. So long for now!**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hello again. EspadaSP here. Sorry this took my longer than usual, but I'm on vacation. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The two continued to play tag for about an hour. After an hour, they got tired and went out of the water.

"Well, that was fun," Geo said.

"Yeah, but I'm so tired now. Let's go see what the others are doing," Sonia said.

"Okay, let's go." It was the evening now and everyone was getting ready to eat. When Geo and Sonia got to where the others were, they were already starting to cook the food.

"That took you two long enough," Ace said, "What were you two love-birds doing for so long?"

"Nothing!" Geo and Sonia said together, as they both blushed a deep shade of red.

"It doesn't matter," Ace said while he ate another Mega Snack, "the food is almost ready, so we can eat soon."

"Uhhh…Ace, don't you think you're eating a bit too many Mega Snacks?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, I don't think that eating those things all the time can be good for your health," Queen Tia said.

"Don't worry about it. I've be eating these everyday and I'm still in great shape!" said Ace.

"Ace, did you forget about those 5 pounds you've gained since last week?" Ace said, as Ace gave him a gesture to shut up.

"What did he say?" Queen Tia said angrily.

"Uhhh…nothing! Hehehe," Ace said, as he started to sweat.

"That's it! Hand over all your Mega Snacks!"

"No! They taste SOOOOOO good!" Ace said, as he began to run away with his Mega Snacks.

"Yeah, you better start running. You need some more exercise to lose all that weight you've gained," Queen Tia said, as she began to chase after him. Everyone laughed as Ace ran for his life. After a while, Queen Tia caught up to Ace because of he was in bad shape and confiscated all his Mega Snacks. Dinner was cooked shortly after, and they began to eat.

_Somewhere in space…_

A dark figure sat in a chair in front of a big screen. On the screen, there were clips of certain kids at a beach playing and hanging out.

"Hehehe, now is the time to strike," said a dark figure, "Falcon, come here!" A falcon-like EM-being came up beside the figure.

"What is it that you want, master?" Falcon asked.

"Get me that girl."

"Which one?"

"That one," the figure said, pointing to someone on the big screen in front of him.

"As you wish," Falcon said, as he disappeared.

"Hehehe, it's almost time."

_Back to the beach…_

"That was a great meal!" said Bud.

"Yeah, all the food was really good," said Pat.

"What should we do now?" asked Geo.

"Well, we still have some time. Let's hang around here for a while longer before going home," said Sonia. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. Queen Tia dragged Ace somewhere to give him a lecture on his bad health. Bud, Zack, Pat, and Jack attempted to have a swimming race in the dark, murky water. Zack ended up drowning, and the rest of them had to drag him back to the shore. Geo went with Sonia to the docks. And guess where Luna was? Yup, she was spying on them…again.

"Geo, isn't the ocean, what's the word again, mysterious?" Sonia asked.

"Yup, it sure is," Geo answered.

"Huh, aren't you afraid of falling in the dark water?" Sonia asked, remembering what happened last time the two were standing on the docks together.

"Yeah, but I've grown a lot since then. I'm not a scaredy-cat anymore."

"Oh, really? You're saying that nothing scares you?"

"Yeah, nothing in this world can scare me," said Geo, trying to act macho.

"What about Luna?" Sonia asked, remembering what he said last time.

"Oh…well…then other than her, nothing can scare me," Geo said, as Sonia giggled a bit. Luna was behind them hiding somewhere, listening to every word they said.

"Is that what Geo thinks of me? I scare him? I blame you, Sonia!" Luna said angrily, as purple flames surrounded her.

"Did you hear something?" Geo asked, hearing a noise come from behind him.

"No, must how been a crab or something," Sonia replied.

"Yeah, it probably was."

"Anyways, back to what we were saying. If you're not afraid of falling into the water, I won't need to hold your hand anymore."

"What? In that case, I may be afraid of falling…but just a bit," Geo said, as he blushed a bit.

"Hehe. I thought you would be," Sonia said, as she grabbed his hand. Both of them started to blush a bright shade of red. Luna, who was still spying on them, was getting really mad now.

"This is just like last time," Geo said.

"Yeah, it is," Sonia said, as they stared into each other's eyes. They moved closer and closer until their lips met. Luna was so startled by this that she fell into the water.

"Ahhhh!" she said, as she made a loud splash.

"What was that? Did someone fall in the water?" Geo asked.

"Be quiet," Sonia said, as she leaned in to kiss him again. They kissed again under the clear sky filled with stars.

"I love you, Sonia."

"I love you too, Geo." They spent the next 10 minutes together. Afterwards, they had to go back to meet up with the others.

"Hey guys. We're back," Geo said, as they arrived. Everyone was already here. He saw Ace, Queen Tia, Jack, Bud, Zack, Pat, and a wet Luna.

"Uhhh Prez, why are you soaking wet?" Geo asked.

"That is none of your business!" Luna said, as she stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know. She has been like that ever since we met up with her," Zack replied.

"C'mon, we have to follow her! There's no telling where she's going," Bud said, as he ran after Luna.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me!" Zack said, as he ran after him.

"Uhhh…okay? In that case, see you guys later!" Geo said.

"Bye!" everyone else said.

"Cya guys!" Bud and Zack said, as they ran off.

"Well, we should all go back too," Jack said.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late," Pat said.

"Okay, let's all go home then," Geo said, as they all went they separate ways. Ace went with Queen Tia and Jack, Pat went by himself, and Geo went with Sonia.

"Can I have my Mega Snacks back?" Ace asked.

"No," Queen Tia replied.

"Awwww," Ace said, as they left.

"Okay, see you guys later," Pat said.

"Bye," said Geo and Sonia. Geo began to walk with Sonia back to their houses since they were neighbours.

"I had a really great time today, Geo," Sonia said.

"Yeah, I had a great time too," Geo said.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Uhhhh, I was thinking we could go to the mall to do some shopping or something."

"Sure, as long as I get to spend time with you," Geo said, as he blushed a bit.

"Awwww, Geo," Sonia said, as she gave him a big hug.

"Wait, I'm going to write it down in my Hunter-VG so I don't forget," Geo said as he took out his Hunter-VG. He typed in the message "Mall with Sonia tomorrow".

"Did you really have to write that down? It's not like you're going to forget," Sonia said.

"Yeah, but this is just in case," Geo said, as they reached their houses.

"Well, it looks like we're here," Sonia said.

"Yeah." They kissed each other good-night and went into their own houses.

"Did you have fun today, kid?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Yeah, now be quiet. I don't want to wake up mom and dad," Geo said, as he quietly went into his room and shut the door. After he took a quick shower, he crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonia went into her house after saying good-night to Geo. She lived by herself, so there was no one there when she went into her house.

"Did you have a good time with Geo today?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, I had a great time," Sonia said, as she took off her hoodie. She was about the go into the bathroom to take a shower when she heard a noise.

"What was that? Is someone there?" Sonia asked. She heard chuckling coming from somewhere.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Lyra yelled. After she said that, a bird-like creature appeared out of nowhere. It was yellow in colour and looked like a falcon.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked.

"My name is Falcon. I am here to fulfill the orders of my master," said Falcon.

"Who is your master?" Sonia asked.

"That's now of your business. Prepare to be defeated. EM Wave Change, Falcon!" As he said that, he was surrounded by a bright light. After he completed his Wave Change, he looked a bit different. He looked like a giant, yellow falcon. He had huge wings with feathers on them, and pointed beak, and razor-sharp talons. He had some light armour on his body and wings. He also had glowing red eyes.

"Hahaha! I am Falcon Flash. Prepare to be defeated," Falcon Flash said, as he rushed forward towards Sonia.

"Sonia, now!" Lyra said.

"Right! Transcode: Harp Note!" Sonia was surrounded by pink ribbons and became Harp Note.

"He's coming," Harp Note said, as she dodged Falcon Flash's attack.

"Hehehe, finally fighting now? No matter, it will all be over soon," Falcon Flash said as he prepared to attack again.

"Bring it on!" Harp Note said, as she prepared herself.

**Well I'm going to be on vacation for another week or so, so it may take me about another week to update this. Anywho, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Forgotten

**Hello, EspadaSP again. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Harp Note was now standing in front of a new enemy, Falcon Flash. She prepared herself as Falcon Flash was about to attack.

"Let's get this over with. Wing Cutter!" Falcon Flash said, as he spread out his wings and flew towards Harp Note at a high speed.

"Whoa, he's fast!" Harp Note said, as she barely managed to avoid the attack, "but now it's my turn! Shock Note!" Harp Note launched the attack, but Falcon Flash avoided it with ease.

"Hahaha! Did you really think you could hit me with such a slow attack?" Falcon Flash said.

"Shut up! Machine Gun String!" Harp Note yelled, as strings came out of her guitar. It managed to hit Falcon Flash, and he was tied up in the strings.

"I got him!" said Harp Note, "time to finish this. Pulse Song!" She launched a huge heart-shaped beam at her opponent. It hit him, causing an explosion.

"Whew, it's all over," said Harp Note.

"You should get some rest, Sonia," Lyra said.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks," she was about to pulse out when she heard a chuckle. When the smoke cleared, Falcon Flash remained standing there with no injuries at all.

"What?" Harp Note said in shock.

"Th…That's impossible!" Lyra said.

"I've had enough fooling around. Time to end this," Falcon Flash said. He raised his wings and electricity started to flow into them.

"What's he doing?" Harp Note wondered.

"Here I come. Shock Wing!" Falcon Flash said, as began to fly really fast at Harp Note. He was too fast, so Harp Note couldn't avoid the attack. She got hit dead-on and flew through the air.

Ahhhhhh!" Harp Note said, as she flew through the air. Not only did the impact hurt her, she was also shocked by the electricity on the wings.

Sonia, are you okay?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harp Note said, as she tried to get up. However, when she tried to get up, some electricity shocked her, paralyzing her.

"Uhhhh…I can't move," Harp Note said.

"Hehehe, now you see. You cannot defeat me," Falcon Flash said.

"You're wrong! I will defeat you!" Harp Note said, as she got up.

"You can still stand? I'm impressed. However, it won't be long now." Falcon Flash said, as he prepared to attack again, "Shock Wing!" He rushed forward at Harp Note. Harp Note dodged the first attack, but Falcon Flash attacked again and hit her.

"Ahhhh!" Harp Note said, as she was shocked by the electricity and fell to the floor again.

"Had enough?" asked Falcon Flash.

"No way! There's no way I'm losing to you!" Harp Note yelled.

"Being a bit cocky aren't we? I'll show you how weak you really are!" Falcon Flash said, as he charging electricity in his mouth.

"Thunder Beam!" Falcon Flash said, as the electricity concentrated into a beam and headed towards Harp Note. Harp Note was too worn out to avoid the attack, so she got hit by it.

"Ahhhhh!" Harp Note said, as she pulsed out and fell on the floor.

"Sonia! Sonia! Are you okay?" Lyra asked.

"Shut up! Thunder Beam!" Falcon Flash said, as he fired the attack at Lyra.

"Uhhhh…Sonia," Lyra said, as she fell unconscious on the floor.

"Lyra…" Sonia said weakly.

Hehehe, with her out of way, it's time to deal with you," Falcon Flash said, as she slowly walked towards Sonia.

"I…can't move. Please Geo…come save me."

"No one can save you now," Falcon Flash said, as he knocked out Sonia. He picked up her unconscious body and disappeared.

_A few hours later…_

Sonia woke up in a dark place. She was trapped in a cage, and since Lyra was not with her, she couldn't pulse in and escape. At first she wondered how she got here, but then she remembered everything. She remembered how Falcon Flash came, defeated her, and knocked her out.

"Hey, big bird guy! Let me out!" she yelled. However, no one came. She spent the next few minutes trying to get out, but failed. In the end, she got tired and fell asleep. She woke up a few minutes later when she heard voices talking. She opened her eyes to see four people standing there, including Falcon Flash, now Falcon.

"Finally awake?" said a dark figure who appeared to be the leader.

"Who are you? Let me go!" Sonia said, as she tried to get out of the cage.

"That's not going to do anything, but tire you out. Just be a good girl and be quiet," said the dark figure.

"No! I'm not going to be quiet until you let me out!"

"Well, well, aren't you a wild one? However, if spent enough time fooling around with you. It's time to begin," the dark figure, as he pulled out some sort of black crystal.

"W…What is that?" Sonia asked.

"Oh, this?" the figure said as he held up the crystal, "This is what I'm going to use to increase your power."

"What? Increase my power? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because, you are going to join me," the dark figure said, as Sonia's eyes widened.

"What? Me join you? There is no way that's going to happen. I won't join you even if you killed me!"

"Hehehe. I thought you say that. However, you don't have a choice," the dark figure said, as he took out a weird looking cube.

"You see, this crystal is very annoying to use. It can grant the user incredible power. However, only a few people in this universe have the correct frequencies to use it. You are one of those people." Sonia's eyes widened again when she heard that.

"Wait, there's more. Even if a person has the correct frequency to use this crystal, they will not be able to use it unless they cut off all their bonds. I know that asking you to cut off all your bonds will be impossible. However, this is where this comes in handy," the dark figure said, as he held up the cube again.

"So what is that thing?" Sonia asked.

"This "thing", as you put it, is going to help me destroy all your bonds," the dark figure, as Sonia was shocked from what she had heard.

"W…What? That's impossible! You're just bluffing!" Sonia said.

"Hehehe, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Let's test it out, shall we?" the dark figure said, as he activated the cube. The cube opened up, revealing a dark core in the middle.

"It's time," the dark figure said, as he fired a dark beam from the cube at Sonia. The beam completely surrounded Sonia and she fell unconscious on the ground. The dark figure chuckled as he left the room.

_Meanwhile…_

Geo was still soundly asleep in his bed. He was a pretty heavy sleeper, so he didn't hear the noise coming from Sonia's house a few hours ago. He was dreaming about him and Sonia on the beach playing tag like they did a few hours back. They were fooling around and having a great time. However, as they were playing, a huge wave formed and came towards them. They didn't have enough time to get back to the shore, so they were both hit by the wave. Geo came out the water after the wave had gone away. He was looking around to try to find Sonia, but she was nowhere to be seen. He tried calling her name and diving under the water to try to find her, but with no luck. He was standing on the beach all alone.

_Meanwhile…_

A girl got up from the floor. She was in a dark room with no one else inside but herself. She had no idea where she was. She tried to find a way to get out of the room when a door opened and four people walked through it.

"Hehehe. Welcome to my palace. Make yourself at home," said a dark figure.

"Who…Who are you?" asked the girl.

"It doesn't matter who I am. The question is who are you?"

"I…I am…I…I don't know," the girl said, as she fell to the floor with her hands on the side of her head.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. Get up," the dark figure said, as the girl got up.

"If you don't know who you are, I can help you."

"Help me? How?" the girl asked.

"First, you have to absorb this crystal into your body and work for me," the dark figure, as he held up a dark crystal.

"What is that? Are you sure that it's safe?"

"Sure, it is. If you do, I can help you find out who you really are." The girl was hesitant to get a dark-looking crystal absorbed into her body and work for this evil-looking person, but she really wanted to know who she really was.

"Fine, I'll do it," said the girl.

"Hehehe, excellent," the dark figure said, as he put the crystal in front of the girl's chest. The crystal began to glow brightly, lighting up the entire room.

"Ahhhhhh!" the girl screamed, as the crystal entered her body. There was a huge ball of light when the girl merged with the crystal. It was so bright that no one could see what was happening. As the light started to disappear, the girl could be seen. However, now she had new clothes. She was covered in black armour and she heard a dark, eerie-looking electric guitar.

"What is this power?" the girl wondered, as she felt stronger than ever.

"Perfect. From now on, your name is Doom Note. Now Tiger, show our new comrade her room," the dark figure said.

"As you wish master. Follow me, Doom Note," Tiger said, as he led Doom Note to her room.

"Hehehe, this is going perfectly," the dark figure said while laughing.

_In the morning…_

Geo woke up as his alarm went off. He was sweating from a nightmare that he had the night before.

"Geo, you're sweating a lot. Is something wrong?" Mega asked.

"I…I don't know," Geo responded. He knew that he had a nightmare last night, but he couldn't remember what it was about.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Well, the alarm in your Hunter-VG went off. I'm not sure why, but there's also a note in here too."

"Open it. I want to see what it says." Omega-Xis opened the note, and Geo read it aloud to himself.

"Mall with Sonia tomorrow? Sonia…Sonia…who's that?"

**Hope you liked reading this chapter. I'm back from vacation now, but I'm being lazy so it may be a while until I update this. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Something Missing

**Here's the new chapter. This chapter contain references from my last fic, so if you haven't read it yet, please do so now or some parts may not make as much sense. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

"Mall with Sonia tomorrow? Sonia…Sonia…who's that?" Geo wondered.

"Beats me. If you have no idea, then I won't know either," Omega-Xis said.

"Then who is this person?"

"As I said before, I have no idea. Why did you write that you were going to the mall with someone if you don't even know who that person is?"

"I…I don't know." Geo sat there trying to remember if he knew anyone named Sonia. He tried and tried, but didn't end up thinking of anything.

"Kid, I'm bored. Can go out and do something now?" Mega asked.

"Fine. There's no point in sitting in here the entire day." Geo replied.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. So what do you want to do today? Virus busting? Virus smashing? Oh, what about virus crushing?"

"Uhhhh…I was thinking we could do something a little less violent today."

"You no fun," Mega said depressed, "In that case, what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. I'll guess I'll ask the others and see what they're doing."

"It better not be shopping. I hate shopping!"

"We'll see," Geo said, as he entered the kitchen. Hope was making breakfast, while Kelvin was watching something on TV

"Good morning, mom. Good morning, dad," Geo said.

"Good morning, son," Kelvin said.

"Good morning, sweetie," Hope said.

"Geo, you were out pretty late last night. Where were you anyways?" Kelvin asked.

"I was at the beach. I thought I told you that already," Geo said.

"What did you do at the beach, Geo?" Hope asked.

"Oh, you know I was…uhhh…I was…" Geo said. He remembered going to the beach with all his friends, but he couldn't remember what he did while he was at the beach. It was like he spent the entire time at the beach by himself.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Hope asked.

"No, I'm fine," Geo said. "At least I think I am," he thought.

"Are you going out with your friends today, Geo?" Hope asked.

"Probably, I'm about to call them and see what they are going to do today," Geo said.

"Okay, you go do that," Hope said, as Geo used his Hunter-VG to call his friends to see what they were doing today. After a few calls, he decided that he was going to mall with Luna, Bud, Zack, and Jack. Ace was going somewhere with Queen Tia so he couldn't come. After making the calls, he ate breakfast and got ready to leave.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. I'm going now," Geo said.

"Bye honey," Hope said.

"Have fun with your friends, Geo," Kelvin said.

"Thanks guys. See you later," Geo said, as he left the house. He was walking to the bus stop to go to the mall. There he would meet up with his friends. As he walked, he began to wonder who Sonia was, and why he wrote down in his Hunter-VG that he was going to the mall with her today. He was so concentrated on thinking about this, he wasn't noticing where he was going and passed to bus stop.

"Hey Geo! You passed the bus stop," Mega yelled.

"W…What? Whoops, sorry about that," Geo said.

"What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Nothing…hey look, the bus is here!" Geo said, as he got on the bus. On the bus, he continued to think. However, as he was thinking, he began to get tired and eventually fell asleep.

"_We'll be together no matter what, right?"_

Geo woke up. He wondered why he had heard a girl's voice in his sleep.

"We'll be together no matter what? Who said that? Could that voice be…her's?" Geo said, thinking of the person whose name was in his Hunter-VG.

" Nah, it can't be," Geo thought, "Then again, how would I know. I don't even know who she is."

"Geo, snap out of it. We're here," Omega-Xis said, bringing Geo out of his daze.

"Oh, okay then. Let's get off," Geo said, as he got off the bus. He walked into the mall. After about two minutes, he found his friends.

"Hey Geo. Over here!" yelled Bud.

"That took you long enough!" yelled Luna.

"Hey guys. Sorry Prez. I didn't know you guys were going to be here so fast," Geo said.

"It doesn't matter. Can we do something now? I'm bored," Jack said.

"Fine! But I'm choosing the first store we go to!" Luna demanded.

"What? Why do you get to choose which…" jack started, as he was muted by Bud and Zack.

"What are you guys doing? She can't do that!" Jack said angrily.

"I know it's not fair, but if we don't listen to her, she's going to yell at us the entire time," Zack said.

"You guys are pathetic," Jack said, as he went along with it.

"Okay, so I've decided to go to Nancy's," Luna said.

"But that a girl's clothing store!" Jack said angrily.

"And your point is?" Jack was about to beat the living hell out of Luna, but was stopped by the rest of the guys.

"Let me go!" Jack demanded. It took a full three minutes for Jack to settle down. Afterwards, they went to Nancy's, much to Jack's disgust.

"Being pulled into a women's clothing store by women. For some reason, this feels familiar," Omega-Xis said.

"Yeah, it feels like I've been here before with someone, but I can't remember who," Geo said.

"Well, I'm leaving," Omega-Xis said, as he went out of Geo's Hunter-VG and disappeared somewhere..

"What are you waiting for guys? Let's go!" Luna said, as she entered the store.

"Yes Prez," Geo, Zack, and Bud said unenthusiastically, as they followed. Jack mumbled something that I can't write in this T-rated fic, but he also followed.

"That's weird. Why does it feel like if been in this store before? It's not like I would buy girl's clothes," Geo thought. While Luna picked out random clothes that she liked, the guys sat in a spot talking amongst themselves.

"So…uhhh…why are we here again?" Jack asked.

"Because Prez wanted to come here, and unless you want her to yell at us for the rest of the day, we followed her," Zack said.

"Hey guys, did Luna drag us into this store before?" Geo asked.

"Why do you ask?" Zack said.

"Because I feel like that I've been in this store with someone before."

"Did you come here with your mom or something?"

"No…I don't think so…you know what, never mind," Geo said, as he looked around the store.

"Why…why does this feel so familiar?" Geo wondered. He looked around at the clothes, people picking out clothes, and then he looked at the dressing room. All of a sudden, an image appeared in his mind. It was of a girl with pinkish hair wearing a bikini.

"Geo, is something wrong?" Bud asked.

No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" Geo said.

"Well, you have a nosebleed."

"What? Really? Oh, it's nothing!" Geo said, as he wiped off the blood.

"Why did I have that image in my head? I'm not that kind of guy. Actually, now that I think about it, I've never seen that girl before. Why did I have an image like that then? Who…who is she?" Geo wondered.

"Okay, I have all the clothes I want. Let's go," Luna said.

"Finally!" Jack said, as they all left the store. For the rest of the day, they went around the mall and went to random shops. They all had a good time, except for Geo, who kept feeling like he was missing something, something important. They went around the mall for 4 hours, and it was starting to get late.

"It's starting to get dark. We should start going home now," Zack said. They all agreed and were about to exit the mall when, all of a sudden, an explosion came out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but this can't be good," Geo said. A figure emerged from the smoke. It was…

"Dark Phantom?" Geo said.

"Hehehe. Long time no see, Megaman," said Dark Phantom.

"Why are you here?" Geo asked.

"That's a stupid question. I'm here to defeat you!"

"I'd like to see you try. Transcode: Megaman." However, nothing happened.

"Crap, Omega-Xis isn't back yet. And why do I feel like this isn't the first time this has happened?" Geo thought.

"Hahaha. What is it? Too scared to fight?" Dark Phantom said, as he rushed forward.

"Don't worry guys. I've got this one. Transcode: Taurus Fire," Bud said, as he merged with Taurus to form Taurus Fire.

"Bring it on!" Taurus Fire said.

"You're not Megaman. Get out of my way, weakling!" Dark Phantom said.

"Weakling? I'll show you! Taurus Flame!" Taurus Fire said angrily, as he attacked Dark Phantom. Dark Phantom avoided the attacked and countered with his own attack.

"Stick Sword!" Dark Phantom yelled, as he attacked. The attack hit Taurus Fire, but did little to no damage.

"What is this?" Dark Phantom said surprised.

"I told you not to underestimate me," Taurus Fire said, as they continued to fight. Just at that moment, Omega-Xis came back.

"Geo, I'm back. What happening?" Mega asked.

"Look for yourself. Dark Phantom is here, and right now he's fighting Taurus Fire," Geo said.

"Okay, let's join them. It's been pretty boring lately."

"Alright! Transcode: Megaman," Geo said, as he transformed into Megaman.

"Let's finish this," Megaman said, as he rushed towards the place where Taurus Fire and Dark Phantom were fighting.

"Battlecard! Great Axe!" Megaman said, as a giant axe formed on his hand. He attacked Dark Phantom and hit him, sending him flying against a wall.

"About time you showed up," Taurus Fire said.

"Sorry, I had to wait for this guy," Megaman said, referring to Omega-Xis.

"Whatever, let's do this."

"Yeah, he can't win. It's two against one." The two waited for the smoke to clear before they made their made their move. The smoke was about to clear when…

"Phantom Claw!" A claw came out of the smoke.

"Be careful! It's coming this way!" Megaman said.

"Don't need to tell me! I'm ready for anything!" Taurus Fire said. They were ready to avoid the claw, but when the claw was about to hit them, it went passed them instead.

"What?" Megaman said.

"G…Geo, it's headed towards the others," Taurus Fire said. The claw went to where the others were waiting and grabbed Luna.

"Ahhhh!" Luna screamed, as she was dragged up to the Wave Road by Dark Phantom.

"Make one move and your little friend is going to be a pancake," Dark Phantom said, as he laughed manically.

"You…you bastard!" Megaman said.

"Let her go now!" Taurus Fire said.

"Fine, whatever you say," Dark Phantom said, as he let go off Luna and she was falling towards the ground. When Megaman saw this, he got another image in his head. This time, he saw the girl before falling off the Wave Road. Even though he didn't know who she was, when he saw that image, he felt immediately depressed. He was so depressed that he couldn't think and just stood there.

"Geo, what are you doing? We have to save Luna!" Taurus Fire said, getting no response from Megaman.

"Fine, I'll save her!" Taurus Fire said, as he rushed forward to where Luna was falling. He caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

"Whew, that was close," Taurus Fire said. Back to Megaman, he was still confused and depressed about what he saw in his mind. Also, for some reason, he felt incredibly mad at Dark Phantom.

"_Finalize: Red Joker_" Megaman transformed into his Red Joker form and appeared in front of Dark Phantom.

"Why are you so mad? It wasn't that back," Dark Phantom said, as Red Joker Megaman stared at him with a dark expression. Seeing this, Dark Phantom started to flee.

"Looks like my time is up. See you next time," Dark Phantom said running away.

"Like I'm going to let you get away that easily. _Red Gaia Eraser_!" Red Joker Megaman said, as the plates on his back came off and started to fire out lasers. Red Joker Megaman fired an even bigger laser at Dark Phantom, which resulted in a huge explosion. After all the smoke cleared, all that was left was an unconscious Hyde. Megaman and Taurus Fire both pulsed out and went to see how their friends were doing.

"Guys, are you alright?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Zack and Jack said.

"Luna's unconscious, but it looks like she's going to be alright," Bud said. At that moment, the Satella Police came to investigate the situation.

"Oh, there you guys are. Are you all alright?" Ace said, as he ran towards them.

"Yeah, we're all okay. Luna fainted however," Geo said.

"Well, it's good to see that you guys are fine."

"Ace, stop fooling around. We have work to do," Acid said.

"Okay, okay. I know. Well, I'll see you guys later," Ace said, as he left.

"Bye," everyone said.

"Well, we go home now," Jack said. Everyone agreed with him, and they all started to go back to their homes. When Geo got home, his parents were already asleep. He took a shower and got ready for bed. When he was in the bed, he started to think about the images and sounds that were in his head today.

"Are you going to be okay, kid? You've been spacing out a lot today," Mega said.

I'm fine. I'm going to sleep now so stop talking to me," Geo said.

"Fine, suit yourself," Mega said, as went inside Geo Hunter-VG.

"Who is that girl? Why do I keep seeing her? Who is she? Who…" Geo wondered, as he drifted off to sleep.

_In Geo mind…_

"Where…where am I?" Geo wondered, as he woke up in a dark place, He looked around and saw a girl in a pink hoodie with her back facing towards him.

"Hey!" Geo yelled trying to get the girl's attention. The girl didn't respond at all though. Geo got up and started to walk towards the girl.

"Who…who are you?" Geo asked. The girl still didn't respond.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Geo said, as he grabbed the girl's shoulder and turned her around. She turned around and he saw her face. It was the face of the girl he saw in the images in his mind.

"You're that girl. Who…who are you?" Geo asked.

"Silly Geo. I didn't think even you would forget who I was," the girl responded.

"What? Forget? Does that mean I knew you before?"

"I don't know. Does it?" the girl said, as she disappeared and a pink light replaced her. Geo walked up towards the light and slowly put out his hands to touch the light. When he did, the light surrounded him. He saw images of him and the girl together, and he started to remember.

_Back in the real world…_

Geo woke up after having a weird dream.

"S…Sonia…what happened? Where are you?" Geo said softly.


	5. The Search Begins

**Hey guys. I'm back with this new chapter. Sorry it took longer than usual, but lately I been feeling really lazy and not in the mood to write anything. Anyways, that doesn't matter. Enjoy the new chapter.**

Geo woke up after having a strange dream. When he woke up, he finally remembered who the girl in the images was.

"S…Sonia…what happened? Where are you?" Geo said softly. He sat there trying to figure out what happened. Yesterday, it was if he never met Sonia before in his life. It was like her existence was completely erased from his mind.

"What happened?" he wondered, "How did I forget who she was?" Then it hit him. "She must be in serious trouble!"

He took out his Hunter-VG to wake up Omega-Xis.

"Omega-Xis, wake up! I have to go somewhere!" Geo yelled.

"Uhh…what time is it?" Mega wondered, as he checked the time, "its 4:00am. Where are you possibly going at this hour?"

"I have to go check on Sonia!"

"Sonia? Who's that?"

"Never mind that! Hurry up and let's go!"

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"Whatever, come on," Geo said, as he changed and ran out the front door. He ran over next door to where Sonia's house was.

"What are we doing here?" Mega asked. Geo ignored him and proceeded to ring the doorbell. There was no reply. He ran the doorbell a couple more times, but there was still no response. He tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Something's up. I have to get inside. Transcode: Megaman," Geo said, as he transformed into Megaman. As Megaman, he easily got into the house. He went around the house and found that it was empty. He was about to leave when…

"Geo, there's someone here. I can feel it," Mega said.

"Really, where are they?" Megaman asked.

"Somewhere in that room," Mega said, as he pointed to a room. Megaman slowly approached the room. He slowly opened the door and went inside prepared to fight whoever was inside. When he entered to room, he didn't see anybody.

"There's no one here. Are you sure you felt someone in here?" Geo asked.

"Yes, I can still sense them," Omega-Xis said. They continued to search the room for the unknown person when they heard a sound come from a corner.

"Something's there," Mega said.

"Yeah, I know," Megaman said, as he slowly approached the place where the sound came from. He began charging up his Mega Buster just in case something came flying out. There were a pile of clothes in the corner. Megaman slowly removed to the clothing to find…

"Lyra?" Megaman said. Lyra was under the pile of clothes, but she was unconscious.

"What is she doing here?" Mega wondered.

"Where did you think she was?" Megaman asked.

"Well, I thought she was…uhhh…I thought that she was at…no wait…actually I have no idea."

"She had a relationship with Sonia like the one that you and I have."

"Who is this Sonia person you keep talking about anyways? Oh, I remember. It was the name of that girl you had in your Hunter-VG yesterday. Who is she anyways?"

"She was a very, very close friend. She was my first Brother. She was the most important person in my life other than my parents. She was also my girlfriend." After Megaman finished his sentence, Omega-Xis burst into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"HAHAHAHA! Sorry kid, but I just imagine you with a girlfriend. I thought that you would be the last person on Earth to get a girlfriend," Mega said, trying to unsuccessfully hold back his laughter.

"W…what is that supposed to mean? I can so get a girlfriend!" Megaman yelled, getting angry at Mega for doubting his social skills. He saw Lyra on the ground and remembered the real reason for why was here.

"We should take her back to my house first. I wouldn't be good just to leave her here," Megaman said, as he picked up Lyra. He went back to his room and pulsed out.

"It doesn't look like we can wake her up right now. Let's wait until the morning and try again," Geo said.

"That's fine with me. Just as long as I can get some sleep," Omega-Xis said, as he went back into Geo's Hunter-VG. Geo went into his bed and fell asleep.

_Somewhere in space…_

The dark figure was sitting in front of a big screen. He wasn't doing much. All he did was sit there, like he was waiting for something. As he was sitting there, the doors opened and an EM-being resembling a tiger came in.

"Master, is there anything that I can do for you?" asked the EM-being.

"There's nothing that you can do for me right now, Tiger. For now, just go train some more," said the dark figure.

"It's it almost done charging yet?" asked the EM-being, now known as Tiger.

"Almost, I'd say it would take a few hours."

"Okay, then I'll go train for now," Tiger said, as she was about to leave.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," the dark figure said just before Tiger left the room, "help our new friend with her training as well."

"As you wish," Tiger said, as she left the room.

"It won't be long now," the dark figure said, as he began chuckling.

_In Geo's room…_

The sun came through the window and shone on Geo's eyes, waking him up. He got up and looked at the time. He still had a while before school started, but there would be no time to go back to sleep again. He went in the bathroom to take a shower and got changed. Afterwards, he came out, saw Lyra, and remembered what happened last night. Just as he approached Lyra to see how was doing to see how she was doing, she began to get up.

"S…Son…ia," Lyra mumbled, as she weakly got up.

"Lyra, are you okay?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Sonia?"

"What? Even you don't know where she is!"

"What do you mean? Did something happen to her?"

"Well, it's like this…" Geo explained to Lyra what had happened. He explained to her it seemed Sonia seemed to be wiped out of existence and that no one remembered her.

"So, even you forgot who she was yesterday?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah I did, but last night I had this weird dream and I remembered her again. Which reminds me, how come you remember who she is?" Geo said.

"I don't know. Maybe the bond that we share was too strong to be broken. Or maybe it was something else."

"I see. Well, the important thing now is finding out where Sonia is."

"I think I may have an idea of who took Sonia," Lyra said, remembering the events of a few nights ago.

"Really? Who was it?"

"Well, the night after we came back from the beach, some EM-being that looked like some kind of bird came and attacked us. He said that his name was Falcon Flash. After I had to undo the Wave Change because we had taken too much damage, he knocked me out. I'm guessing he took Sonia with him when he left."

"So is this Falcon Flash guy working by himself?"

"I don't think so. While we were fighting him, he said something about his master."

"So that means he's working for somebody, but who?"

"I don't know he never said."

"Well for now we have to try to gather up some clues to where Sonia is right now."

"That's fine with me, but don't you have to go to school today."

"Oh, right," Geo said, forgetting that he had to go to school.

"We should start searching immediately after you get off from school," Lyra said.

"But we don't have time for that! What if she's in serious danger?"

"Do you really think it will be okay for you to skip school like this?"

"Sure…probably…maybe…okay, probably not."

"Then we should just start searching after you get off from school."

"But…wait, I'll try asking Prez," Geo said, as he called Luna on his Hunter-VG. "I'll doubt she'll let me skip though," he thought in his head. Just as he finished thinking that, Luna face appeared on the screen.

"Yes, what is it?" Luna asked.

"Uhhh Prez, do you that it would be possible for me to…uhhh…_skipschoolfortheday_?" Geo said, mumbling the last part of his sentence.

"Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear the last part of your sentence."

"I said, do you think it's possible for me to…uhhh…skip school today?"

"What? Why do you have to skip school today?"

"You see, I have something important to do."

"And that something is?"

"I have to find out where Sonia is and see if she's alright."

"Hm? Sonia? Who's that?"

"You know, Sonia, out friend," Geo said confused. Luna just started at him with a blank expression on her eyes.

"You know, Sonia, the ex-pop-star," Geo continued

"I've never heard of that person before," Luna said. Geo was confused until he realized that Luna had forgotten about Sonia completely, like he did yesterday.

"Stop making things up and come to school!" Luna said.

"But I have to…"

"NO BUTS! Come to school or you're gonna get it!"

"*sigh* Yes Prez," a defeated Geo said, as Luna disconnected the call.

"So how'd it go?" Lyra asked, as he saw a depressed Geo come back after making a call, "I'm guessing not so well."

"Okay, I'll start searching for her afterschool. You can start searching now," Geo said.

"That sounds like a plan. What about him?" Lyra said, pointing to Geo's Hunter-VG. She was referring to Omega-Xis, who had still been sleeping the entire time.

"I don't know. Do you mind if Omega-Xis tags along with you while I'm at school?" Geo asked

"I'm fine with going with him. As long as he keeps his mouth shut," Lyra replied.

"Alright, I'll go ask him," Geo said, as he woke up Mega.

"Huh, what's going on? Oh, looks like the excuse for an instrument finally woke up," Mega said.

"What did you call me?" Lyra said, as she punched Omega-Xis in the head giving him a bruise.

"Stop it, you two. Mega, I have a job for you. I you do it, you won't have to come to school with me," Geo said.

"Alright, I'll do anything to get away from that bore-fest. So what do I have to do? Delete virus?" Mega said, happy that he didn't have to spend another few hours trapped in Geo's Hunter-VG.

"No, you have to help Lyra search for clues to find out what happened to Sonia."

"What? I don't want to be alone with her!"

"Well, you have to choose. You either go with me or her. So what'll it be?" Omega-Xis was struggling to pick who he would go with. Both sides would be bad, but he had to go with one of them.

"Fine, they I'll go with the oversized harp."

"Who are you calling oversized? Now let's get going," Lyra said, as both she and Omega-Xis went out to look for clues.

"Well, guess I'll go to school then," Geo said, as he got his things ready.

**Sorry the last few chapter have been lacking action, but I have to build up plot and stuff. There will be more action and fighting happening in the chapters to come. As for the next chapter, it shouldn't take me longer than an week to write it, I hope.**


	6. Breakthrough

_Afterschool…_

Geo ran out the classroom as soon as class ended. He had no time to waste. He had to find out what happened to Sonia and bring her back no matter what. In class, that was all he concentrated on. He didn't pay any attention to any of the lessons in class for that day. All he wanted to do was to go out and find Sonia. Outside of school, he met up with Mega and Lyra, who had been trying to find out Sonia's whereabouts while Geo was stuck in class.

"So, did you find any clues to where that guy took Sonia?" Geo asked.

"We searched around to entire town, but we found no trace of her," Lyra said.

"We also have no leads on where she may be. This is harder than trying to find a needle in a haystack," Omega-Xis said.

"Dammit! Well, who else can we ask? Everyone except for us seems to have forgotten about Sonia completely so asking them would be pretty much pointless."

"Actually, I still don't know who this girl is," Mega said.

"That's because you have to memory of an ox. Now shut up," Lyra said, as she gave Mega a punch in the head.

"Oww! That hurt you know!"

"I know."

"Guys, stop fighting. I'm going to find Ace," Geo said.

"Why? I doubt he'll know who Sonia is either," Mega said.

"Probably not. But he's probably the best guy to ask for help."

"Whatever, it's up to you."

"Okay then. Let's go. Transcode: Megaman." Megaman, along with Lyra, started to head towards the Satella Police Headquarters to ask Ace for help. Once he got there, he pulsed out and went in.

"Ace!" Geo yelled, trying to find him

"Hey Geo. What brings you here?" Ace asked.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need your help to find Sonia."

"Okay, I'll be glad to help. First, tell me what this person looks like."

"*sigh* So you forgot too," Geo said disappointed.

"Forgot about what?" Ace asked confused.

"Every since yesterday, everyone, including myself for a while, seems to have completely forgotten about Sonia. It's like her existence has been erased from everyone's mind or something."

"Uhhh…okay…I don't really know what you're talking about, but I'll try to help you out." It was then that Geo thought of something.

"Ace, you keep a record of every person that can do an EM Wave Change right?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, we do for a few reasons, but I'm allowed to tell you. Why do you ask?" Ace asked.

"I think you may have a record of her then."

"Of who?"

"Sonia."

"I'll go try to search her up. Do you know what number she was?"

"I think she was number 004" Geo answered. After that, Ace went to a computer to do a search on the person Geo was looking for. When he finished the search, there was information on a girl that he had never seen before.

"Okay, the search is complete. Is this the person you are looking for?" Ace asked Geo, showing him the screen with Sonia's information on it. Geo eyes widened when he saw the screen.

"Y…yes. That's her. That's Sonia." Geo say excitedly, as he actually may have a lead to find out where Sonia had been taken.

"Okay then. Let me try to track her Hunter-VG so we can find out where she is," Ace said, as he began to press various buttons. The screen was then showing a search to try to find the whereabouts of Sonia's Hunter-VG. It took a few minutes, but the search finally locked onto a location.

"Okay, the search is complete," Ace said.

"Okay, where is she?" Geo asked

"According to the search, she is somewhere in space above the Earth."

"Huh?" Geo said confused, "What do you she's in space? So she's just floating there?"

"Ace, isn't that the location where we were looking at before?" Acid said, as he appeared beside Ace.

"Hmm, what do you mean? Ohhh, you mean that thing?" Ace replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Geo asked.

"Around a week ago, our satellites sensed something coming towards the Earth, so we did an investigation to find out what the object was."

"So what was it?"

"We couldn't find out. After our satellites first sensed that something was in the area, we couldn't find anything in the area since. It was like the object suddenly disappeared."

"That's weird."

"I know, but I may have a hunch on what that object is now."

"What?"

"I guessing that it's some kind of spaceship. And whoever controls that spaceship is also responsible for the disappearance of person you are trying to find," Ace said.

"In that case, we have to go to that spaceship, rescue Sonia, and kick the asses of the people who took her!" Geo said angrily.

"Whoa, slow down there. That was only a prediction. It might be something else too," Ace said, trying to calm Geo down.

"At least we know where Sonia is now," Lyra said.

"Yeah, I hope she's still okay," Geo said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's just fine."

"I'm going to go tell WAZA about this and see if they can identify if the object is indeed a spaceship. I'll contact you when we have to results," Ace said.

"Thanks. So…uhhh…what should I do now?" Geo asked.

"Just get some rest. You look beat. I don't think you can save anyone if you're dead tired."

"Okay then. I'll see you later."

"Bye guys," Ace said, as he began to pull out a Mega Snack as he left. Geo, along with Omega-Xis and Lyra, left the Satella Police Headquarters and started to go back home.

"You really think Sonia's gonna be alright?" Geo asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Sonia's strong. She'll be fine," Lyra assured him. They walked and talked amongst themselves for a couple of minutes before finally getting back to Geo's house. He went in, ate dinner, and went to his room. He took a shower and went to his bed. There, he just sat there and thought about stuff. He thought about all the times he had with Sonia and all the wonderful memories he had with her. As he was thinking, he began to slowly drift off until he heard a sound. He got up to see that the sound was actually coming from his Hunter-VG. He quickly grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was a call from Ace. He quickly answered the call.

"Yes, what is it, Ace?" Geo asked.

"Oh great, you're still awake. Anyways, we've finally identified the mysterious object that I told you about earlier. Turns out that it actually was a spaceship. It had some sort of cloaking device which made it practically invisible before," Ace said through the screen.

"Then how come you were able to see it now?"

"I don't know. Something must be up. Come here immediately."

Right, I'll be there ASAP," Geo said, as he hung up and got out of bed. He woke up Mega and Lyra, who had already fallen asleep, and then quickly ran out the door.

"Transcode: Megaman," Geo yelled, as he became Megaman to get to the headquarters faster. He was making good time and was about halfway there when he heard a familiar voice.

"Isn't it a little late for you to still be up?" the familiar voice asked. When Megaman heard the voice, he immediately stopped in his tracks. He looked around to see where the voice came from when…

"Rogue Fists!" said the voice, as a number of glowing fists came flying towards him. Megaman dodged the attack and prepared himself for what would come next.

"You again! Look, I have no time for you right now, so leave me alone!" Megaman said angrily, as he was in a rush.

"Well, things have been pretty boring recently. I'm not going to let you get away that easily. Rogue Break!" Rogue said, as Laplace materialized into a sword and attacked Megaman.

"Battlecard: Bushido!" Megaman said, as a sword formed on his hand to block Rogue's attack.

"Listen to me! I'll fight you later, but right now I really have to get going," Megaman said, as their swords clashed.

"What is so important that you go running around in the middle of the night anyways?" Rogue asked.

"If you really want to know, I have to go save Sonia, but what do you care?"

"Risking your life to save your little girlfriend again? When will you learn that your bonds will only hold you back? You're still as pathetic as always."

"Look, just because you think that bonds…" Megaman started until he realized something, "Wait, you remember who Sonia is?"

"Why wouldn't I? Are you trying to insult my intelligence now? Now shut up so I can finally defeat you!"

"I told you already, I really have to go. Battlecard: FlashStrike!" Megaman said, as he attacked Rogue with an attack that temporarily blinded him, giving him a chance to escape. Rogue was only blinded for a few seconds, and as soon as he was able to see again, he started chasing after Megaman.

"Come back here, you little coward!" Rogue said, as he chased full-speed after Megaman. After a while, Megaman finally reached the WAZA Headquarters, but Rogue was still hot on his tail. He was about to enter when Rogue caught up to him.

"Trying to escape? I'm not going to let you get away that easily. Rogue Break!" Rogue said, as rushed towards Megaman. His blade clashed with another one, but it wasn't Megaman's.

"What are you two doing fighting at a time like this?" Acid Ace asked, as he blocked Rogue's attack.

"Still out of this or I'll have to kill you!" Rogue said angrily.

"That can wait to later. What we have found out may interest you as well," Acid Ace said.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked.

"Come with me if you want to find out."

"Fine," Rogue said, as they all pulsed out and went inside to the WAZA Headquarters. Inside, they met up with Dr. Goodall.

"Oh, hi there everybody. I'm sure Arthur has already told you about the object we were trying to identify earlier," Dr. Goodall said.

"Yeah, he did," Geo responded.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Solo asked impatiently.

"Hey you, show more respect than that!" Acid scolded.

"It's okay, Acidna. I don't mind. Anyways, what we have found out was that the mysterious object was actually some kind of unidentified spaceship," Dr. Goodall said

"Do you know who is in the spaceship?" Geo asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We have no idea who or what is in the spaceship, or what they are doing here."

"What about Sonia?" Geo asked.

"About your friend, we have identified that she is in the spaceship. However, we have no idea what she is doing in there, or where she is in the spaceship."

"So what can we do then?"

"For now, all we can do is wait for them to do something. It is too risky to send anyone there to the spaceship, as they could easily be killed."

"So…so we can't do anything to help?" Geo asked in despair.

"I don't care about all this crap. You said this has something to do with me, so show me already." Rogue asked impatiently.

"Oh yes, we inspected the spaceship and we found something that you may have interest in. Does this look familiar to you?" Dr. Goodall asked, as she made an image appear on the screen.

"What? That…that's…" Rogue said, as he looked at the screen. On the screen, it showed a part of the spaceship. And on that part of the spaceship was the Mu symbol.

_On the spaceship…_

The dark figure watched as the bar on the screen was now completely full. A huge grin went across his face and began to chuckle.

"Finally, it's time," he said, as he pressed a button.

**Sorry I'm taking so long to update recently. I guess I'm not in the mood to sit down and write a full chapter, since I keep getting distracted by other stuff. Anyways, the next chapter will probably be out by next week, but I can't really make any promises.**


	7. A New Threat?

At WAZA Headquarters, Geo, along with a few other people, were looking at the mysterious spaceship somewhere in space. Right now, the screen showed a particular part of the spaceship. On that part of that spaceship was the Mu symbol. Everyone was shocked when they saw it, but one person in particular was especially surprised.

"What? That…that's…" Solo said in shock.

"Hey look! Isn't that the funky-looking symbol that this guy has on him?" Omega-Xis interrupted, as he pointed at Solo

"Yeah, that's the symbol of the legendary city of Mu. But why is on that spaceship?" Geo said.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this," Ace said.

"Solo, do you know anything about this?" Geo asked. However, Solo didn't respond. All he did was stare at the screen, presumably thinking of something. Ace tried to look around other parts of the spaceship to see if there was anything else of interest. All of sudden Solo's eyes widened as he remembered something from the past.

"I remember now," Solo said, as he realized something, "Crap! Quick, take down that spaceship as quickly as you can if you want to live!"

"Why? Who's in that ship?" Geo asked.

"That's none of your business. All you need to know is that if you don't take down that spaceship quickly, you and everybody on this pathetic planet will die," Solo responded.

"What? How are we going to take down something that big?" Geo said shocked.

"I don't know. Just find a way."

"Wait, we may have a way to take this thing down," Ace said.

"What is it?" Geo asked.

"We have a proto-type laser that we are working on here right now. Though I'm not sure it will be sure enough, we can try to use it to destroy the spaceship."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I'm not sure that it will, but it's worth a shot."

"I guess."

"Alright then, I'll start charging up this bad-boy," Ace said, as he began the preparations to fire the laser. It took about 5 minutes for the laser to charge up, but the laser was finally ready.

"Alright, the laser is now ready for action," Ace said. Ace did the final preparations and aimed the laser at the spaceship.

"Firing the laser in 5, 4, 3, 2…" Ace began, as he was interrupted by Geo, who had realized something.

"Wait, Sonia's on that spaceship. If we destroy the spaceship, we could destroy her as well!" Geo said.

"Please, stop being such a pathetic baby. You're not willing to sacrifice one pathetic little person to save your entire planet? Talk about weak." Solo said.

"I am NOT weak! And don't talk about Sonia that way!" Geo said, as he punched Solo in the face. He was going to continue, but was restrained by a bunch of people.

"You're going to pay for that you little punk!" Solo said angrily, as some blood dripped off his face. He raised his Star Carrier in the air and was about the Wave Change when…

"Guys, stop fighting! Come here and look at the screen," Ace said, as everyone turned their heads to face the screen. On the screen, the spaceship had fired out something that was now headed towards the Earth.

"What is that thing?" Geo asked.

"I don't know. It's moving too fast for me to analyze it," Ace said.

"Arthur, find out where that thing is going to land," Dr. Goodall instructed.

"Right," Ace said, as he began calculating the speed and trajectory of the object to see where it would land on the Earth.

"According to this, that "thing" is going to land…" Ace started, as he suddenly and looked and at the screen with a surprised expression.

"Well, where is it going to land?" Geo asked.

"It's going to land right outside here."

"What?" everyone else said, as there was suddenly a huge explosion and the ground started to shake. After the mini-earthquake, everyone got up and immediately went outside to see what was happening. They could see smoke rising from the point where the object landed, and they all started to run towards that area. When they got there, they saw a huge machine.

"W…what is that thing?" Geo asked.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this," Mega said. They slowly approached the unidentified machine with caution. The machine didn't make any movements for a while, but as they approached it, it began to move.

"Everyone, move back!" Ace yelled, as everybody moved away from the machine. Lights on the machine started to turn on, indicating that the machine was now activated. Root-like chords drilled into the ground and a bar on the machine started to go up.

"What is that thing doing?" Geo asked.

"I have no idea," Ace said, as they continued to watch the machine. Solo was watching the machine and then he suddenly remembered what the machine was.

"Dammit! We have to destroy that machine now!" Solo yelled.

"Why? What is it doing?" Geo asked.

"That machine is absorbing up all the energy from the inside of this planet from those root-like things. As the bar goes up, more energy is being sucked from this planet."

"So?"

"If that bar fills up, and that machine absorbs all the energy from the insides of this planet, it will begin the collapse, destroying everything and everybody on it."

"What? In that case, Transcode: Megaman," Geo said, as he became Megaman and headed towards the energy-sucking machine.

"Transcode: Acid Ace"

"Transcode: Rogue" Both Acid Ace and Rogue were now following Megaman to try to destroy the machine.

"We don't have much time left," Rogue said, seeing that the bar was already half-full, "Hurry up and destroy that thing!"

"Right! Battlecard: Impact Canon," Megaman yelled, as he fired a strong blast at the machine.

"That should do it," Megaman said. The smoke from the blast cleared, showing that the attack had no effect at all.

"Impossible! Not even a scratch?" Mega said shocked.

"Let me have a try at this! Wing Blade!" Acid Ace said, as the wings on his back began filling up with noise. He rushed at the machine and attacked it with his wings. However, like the previous attack, it did absolutely nothing to the machine.

"This thing is tougher than I thought," Acid Ace said.

"Both you two are way too weak. Let me show you how it's done. Rogue Break!" Rogue said, as Laplace formed in his hands and he slashed down at the machine with a huge amount of force. However, all the attack did was only give the machine a tiny little scratch.

"Tch, this thing is more solid than I thought," Rogue said annoyed. The three of them continued to attack the machine with several of attacks. However, most of the attacks did little or no damage to the machine.

"This is getting really annoying!" Rogue yelled.

"We can't give up now! Taurus Noise," Megaman said, as his armor changed to look more like Taurus Fire, "Let's finish this."

_On the spaceship…_

The dark figure sat on his chair as he looked at the big screen in front of him. On the screen, there was the machine that he had sent out a couple of minutes ago and three people trying to destroy said machine. He chuckled as he saw that the attacks of the people trying to destroy the machine did nothing but scratch it. As for the people trying to destroy the machine, two of them were completely unknown to him, while one of them seemed oddly familiar. Even though the people trying to destroy the machine didn't seem like they could do so, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Tiger, come here now. And bring the rest of them with you," the dark figure said.

"Yes master. We'll be there right away," Tiger said. Ten seconds or so later, four people entered the room.

"Why did you call us here? I was taking a nap," an EM-being that resembled a turtle complained.

"Be quiet, Turtle. Show more respect when talking to our master," Tiger said.

"Now, now, there's no need to fight amongst ourselves. Now you may be wondering why I called you here. The reason is right there," the dark figure said referring to the screen, "Even though those ants' puny attempts to destroy the device have been futile, we can't take any chances. Go there and dispose of them immediately."

"Right," the four of them all said.

"All right, it's time to show these insects who's boss," Falcon said, as he getting pumped up to fight. The entire time the dark figure was talking, Doom Note was looking at a particular person on the screen. The person with blue, currently red, armor. He looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't remember who he was. She and the rest of them left the spaceship and headed towards where the device was.

_Meanwhile…_

Even in his noise form, Megaman, along with Acid Ace and Rogue, were only able to give the machine a couple of scratches.

"What is this machine? Why is it so hard to break?" Taurus Megaman said.

"We have to hurry up. We're running out of time," Rogue said, as the bar was now about 80% full.

"That's it. We need to think of a different way to destroy this. Just randomly attacking it isn't going to do much," Acid Ace said.

"Then what can we do?" Taurus Megaman asked.

"Hmmm, let me think…" Acid Ace said, "Oh, I got it. Let's just try to destroy it by using of strongest attacks all at once."

"That could work," Taurus Megaman said.

"That's fine by me. Just as long as you two don't get in my way," Rogue said.

"Okay then. Let's try this out."

"_Finalize: Red Joker_," Megaman said, as he went into his Red Joker form, "alright, let's do this."

"Remember, we have to use our strongest move at the same time," Acid Ace said.

"Got it," Red Joker Mgeman replied

"Whatever," Rogue replied.

"Okay, on the count of three: 1, 2, 3"

"Wing Blade!"

"Rogue Break!"

"Red Gaia Eraser!" The three of them attacked the machine at the same time, causing a massive explosion. The force of the explosion sent the three of the flying backwards.

"You think that did it?" Red Joker Megaman asked.

"Hopefully it did. If that didn't destroy it, I don't know what else will," Acid Ace said. They wanted for a while for all the smoke to clear up. After a while, the smoke completely cleared up to reveal and broken machine.

"Yes! We did it!" Red Joker Megaman said.

"Good job everyone!" Acid Ace said.

"…." Rogue remained silent as he watched the other two celebrate their victory. All of a sudden, he felt something. Something, no someone, was approaching them.

"Hey you two! Quit your cheering. It seems that we have some visitors," Rogue said.

"What?" Red Joker Megaman said, as he was cut off by another voice.

"Well, aren't we the observant ones?" the voice said. The three of them turned their heads to where the voice was coming from and saw a figure there that looked like a tiger.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tiger," Tiger said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Acid Ace asked.

"Well, I was assigned to come here and prevent you from destroy our precious device, but it seems that I've come a little late. No matter, in that case I here to destroy you! EM Wave Change, Tiger!" Tiger said, as she did a Wave Change.

"I am Tiger Blaze. Prepare to be defeated!" Tiger Blaze said. Tiger Blaze's appearance looked liked a tiger standing on its hind legs. She had red and black armor covering almost her entire body. She had long sharp claws on both her hands and feet. She had razor sharps teeth and glowing red eyes.

"You're going to take on the three of us by yourself? How cocky can you be?" Rogue asked.

"Who said I was fighting by myself? Falcon, Turtle, come out now!" Tiger Blaze said, as a falcon-like EM being and a turtle-like EM being appeared beside her.

"I'm going to destroy you all! EM Wave Change, Falcon!" Falcon said, as he became Falcon Flash.

"Let's get this over with so I can get back to my nap. EM Wave Change, Turtle!" Turtle said, as he did an EM Wave Change and became Turtle Tide. Turtle Tide looked like a giant snapping turtle. He had a blue shell covered in spikes. His head and flippers were green in colour. He had a powerful jaw that could bite of anything and he had green eyes.

"Three against three. That seems fairer," Acid Ace said. As the opposition did their Wave Changes, Megaman noticed something. Lyra said that the person who took Sonia away looked like a falcon. And there was a person who looked like a falcon right in front of him.

"Hey you, Falcon-dude," Red Joker Megaman said.

"The name's Falcon Flash. Get it right or I'll blow your head off," Falcon Flash said annoyed.

"Where did you take her? Where is Sonia?"

"Huh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"The girl that you took two nights ago. Where is she?"

"Oh, THAT girl. I'm surprised that you still remember her."

"Cut the crap. Where is she?"

"I don't know what you talking about. Are you talking about "her"?" Falcon Flash said, as Doom Note appeared beside him. Megaman's eyes widened as he saw who was standing in front of him.

"S…Sonia? Is that you? What…what happened?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you haven't already noticed, I got this chapter written faster than the few previous chapters. This may a good thing for you, but this may be the only time I update this quickly in a while, with school starting and all. But I will try to write at least 1 chapter per week, if not more. See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Fateful Reunion

Megaman, along with Rogue and Acid Ace, were now about to face some new, mysterious enemies. If that wasn't bad enough, Megaman was now standing face-to-face with someone oddly familiar.

"S…Sonia? Is that you? What…what happened?" Megaman said in awe, as he was staring at what appeared to be a darker form of Harp Note, now known as Doom Note.

"…." Doom Note didn't reply. She just stared at the frantic Megaman.

"Sonia! Is…is that you? I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been all this time? And why are you hanging around these bunch of idiots?" Megaman said.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're gonna get it now! Shock Wing!" Falcon Flash said, as electricity began to buildup in his wings and he charged towards Megaman. Megaman was too wrapped up in trying to talk to Doom Note that he didn't notice the attack until it was too late. Megaman was bracing himself for the attack when someone appeared in front him and blocked the attack.

"Acid Ace? T…thanks for that," Megaman said, still kind of shock up.

"Don't mention it! Just be more careful next time," Acid Ace said, as he intercepted the attack with sword.

"Who are you? Get out of my way!" Falcon Flash said annoyed.

"If you want to get past me, then you'll have to defeat me first!"

"Fine! I'll defeat you, and then I'll that care of that brat behind you," Falcon Flash said, as he backed away.

"Hehe. Don't underestimate me! I'm stronger than I look."

"Well this should be easy enough. You look totally weak!" Falcon Flash said, as the two of them went to a different area to fight. Megaman, in the meantime, was still trying to talk to Doom Note and ask her some questions, but to no avail. As Megaman kept sending statements and questions at Doom Note, all she did was stare blankly at him.

"Who is that boy? Why does he seem to know something about my past?" Doom Note thought.

"Let's get this show started," Tiger Blaze said, as she formed a fire ball in her hand, "Now which one of you is the stronger one?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course that would be me!" Rogue said.

"A little cocky aren't we? Looks like I'll have to bring you down to size," Tiger Blaze said.

"I'd like to see you try. I'll defeat you with my eyes closed."

"I won't be too sure about that. Take this! Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as fire formed over her hand. She rushed up to Rogue and punched him, who easily blocked it with his sword.

"Is that the best you can do? You're even weaker than I thought," Rogue said.

"Oh please. I was only getting warmed up. Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as she sent out another punch. However, this punch was far stronger than the previous one, and it sent Rogue back a few feet.

"How was that?" Tiger Blaze asked.

"Not bad. In that case, I won't have to hold back anymore!" Rogue said, as the two rushed at each other again. Now, back to Megaman and Doom Note, otherwise known as the ultimate staring contest. Megaman had run out thing to say and even if he did have things, he ran out of breath saying stuff before. So now, they were both staring at each other, thinking different things inside the head.

"What's wrong with Sonia? Those bastards did something to her! I'm sure of it! At least I know she's still okay. But now what am I supposed to do?" Megaman thought.

"Who is this boy? Why does he seem to know who I am? Did I know him before I lost my memory? And why does he keep calling me Sonia? Is…is that my name?" Doom Note thought. A few feet from them, Turtle Tide stood there looking at the different groups fighting. Turtle Tide was strong. But unlike the other, he didn't really want to fight. He would rather just stay there and watch the others fight. He was really, really lazy. However, even though he didn't want to fight, he really wanted to finish this task quickly so he could go back to sleep. So the only way was going to happen is if he fought too. Tiger Blaze and Falcon Flash were already fighting someone, so that leaves one more person. And Doom Note didn't seem to be doing anything at all. All she was doing was staring at the enemy. So he decided to fight the only guy without an opponent, Megaman.

"*sigh* I'll finish this quickly. Then afterwards, I can take a nap. Water Canon!" Turtle Tide said, as a huge canon emerged from his shell. He fired and huge, strong jet of water at Megaman. Megaman, however, was more alert this time and dodged the attack.

"That was strong," Megaman thought.

"Tch. Looks like you dodged it. I thought you would be too busy with talking to your little friend to notice my attack. But I guess I was wrong. No matter, this next attack with finish you off. Fish Torpedoes!" Turtle Tide said, as a huge number of torpedoes looking like fish came out of his shell and headed towards Megaman. Megaman easily dodged it, but the torpedoes changed directions and followed him. He tried to keep dodging the torpedoes, but every time he did, the torpedoes would still follow him

"Crap, this is going to be bad. Battlecard! Wide Sword!" Megaman said, as a sword formed over his hand. He began slicing the torpedoes in half, making them explode.

"That should be it," Megaman said, as he cut up the last torpedoes.

"Kid, behind you!" Mega yelled.

"Wha…" Megaman started, as he saw a number of torpedoes coming at him from behind, "When did those get there?"

"Hahaha. Always be alert. Or you will lose," Turtle Tide said, as he laughed triumphantly.

"This is bad," Megaman said, closing his eyes as he got ready for the torpedoes to hit. He heard an explosion, but he didn't feel anything hit him. Confused, Megaman opened his eyes to see what had happened. In front of him stood a familiar person, who blocked all the torpedoes with just his body, saving Megaman from to attack.

"B…Bud? What are doing here?" Megaman asked, as Taurus Fire stood in front of him, blocking the torpedoes from hitting him.

"I heard a really huge explosion that woke me up. Then I saw smoke rising from somewhere around this area, so I thought there may be trouble so I came here to check it out," Taurus Fire explained.

"I see. Anyways, thank for that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here to help in whatever way I can."

"What? Another guy showed up? This is beginning to get annoying!" Turtle Tide said, frustrated that he had to now defeat two people instead of one.

"Hey, you woke me up from my food-eating dream. There was so much food…uhhh…anyways, I'll defeat you, then I'll go food for real," Taurus Fire said. Turtle Tide just started laughing non-stop after Taurus Fire said that.

"What's so funny?" Taurus Fire asked annoyed.

"You," Turtle Tide said, as he stopped laughing enough to talk, "You think you can defeat me that easily? Who do you think you are? Your power doesn't even compare to mine!"

"What was that? I'll show you! Taurus Flame!" Taurus Fire said, as he attacked Tirtle Tide with a strong flamethrower. Turtle Tide didn't move out of the way to dodge to attack. All he did was retreat and hide inside his shell. The attack hit, but it almost did nothing.

"You call that an attack! Pathetic! Absolutely pathetic! Let me show you a real attack. Water Canon!" Turtle Tide said, as he fired a huge, jet of water towards Taurus Fire. Taurus Fire barely dodged the attack since the water was moving at such a fast speed.

"Whew. That was a close one," Taurus Fire thought.

"Hehe. You missed m…" Taurus Fire started, as he saw another jet of water come towards him. Taurus Fire wasn't ready for the attack and couldn't dodge it, so he got hit head-on by the attack, sending him flying back and landing on the ground.

"Not…bad," Taurus Fire said, as he got up to his feet.

"Hahaha. If you like that, just you wait. I'm only getting started!" Turtle Tide said, as he was about to attack again. Since all the other enemies now had someone facing them, Megaman could now go try to talk to Doom Note without any further distractions.

"Sonia! It's me! Don't you remember who I am?" Megaman pleaded. Doom Note didn't respond. All she did was continue to stare at him.

"Sonia, please try to remember. It's me, Geo. Remember all the times we were together. Remember the time we first met. You were my first Brother, Sonia. Please, just…just try to remember!" Doom Note was intrigued by this mysterious person. She had never seen him before in her life. However, the boy was speaking to her like he had known her forever. He also felt sort of familiar, in some way.

"Wha…" Doom Note was about to ask Megaman about what he knew about her past and identity when she heard a voice over the headset she was wearing.

"Doom Note, what are you doing? Don't just stand there. Your enemy is standing there right in front of you. Why aren't you attacking him?" a voice asked from over the headset.

"This boy…he seems to know something about my past. I want to ask him some questions. Maybe that will help me remember who I am," Doom Note replied.

"Don't you remember our deal? If you help me out, I will help you find out your past. You don't need help from this ant. He's probably lying. He probably knows nothing about your past. He's just trying to get to your head so he can take advantage of you."

"Is…is that what's really happening? Is he just lying to me?"

"Of course he is. No else remembers anything about your past, not even you. So how will this boy know anything? Trust me. Just defeat him, and I'll find out a way to try to get your memory back."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie? Just defeat him, and I'll do everything in my power to get your memory back."

"Okay then," Doom Note said, as the call disconnected. After she finished the call, she stared directly at Megaman, except now she had a different look on her face, a more evil-looking look.

"Sonia, are you okay? Who were you talking to just now? Weren't you just about to ask me something?" Megaman said. Doom Note continued staring at him with a dark look on her face.

"Sonia…are you okay? Is something the matter?" Megaman said.

"Yes, there is something wrong," Doom Note finally replied.

"What is it?"

"You," Doom Note said as she pointed at Megaman.

"What…what are you talking about? It's me, Sonia. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Stop it already. You've gone far enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you lying to me. Whatever you're trying it won't work, not anymore. And stop calling by that name. My name is Doom Note. I will be the one to defeat you!" Doom Note said, as a dark, evil-looking guitar appeared in her hands.

"Sonia…what happened to you?" Megaman asked.

"I told you to stop calling me by that name! You're gonna get it now! Doom Melody!" Doom Note yelled, as she strummed on her guitar and tens of dark notes came flying out, all headed towards Megaman. Megaman was shocked that she would attack him, but still managed to get out of the way in time.

"Sonia, what are you doing? Why are you attacking me?" Megaman asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You are my enemy. Why wouldn't I want to destroy you?" Doom Note answered.

"But…"

"And I told you to stop calling me by that name! You call me that one more time, and I'll destroy you right now! Doom Melody!" Doom Note said, as she attacked Megaman again with dark notes. The attack was slightly faster than the last one, and some of the notes hit Megaman. However, they didn't do a lot of damage.

"Hehe, had enough?" Doom Note asked.

"Sonia, please stop this," Megaman said as he was getting back up.

"I told you NOT to call me that. That's it! I'm through screwing around. I'm going to kill you right here and now! Death Song!" Doom Note said, as she strummed her guitar and a skull-shaped beam went flying towards Megaman.

"Battlecard! Long Sword!" Megaman said, as he cut the attack in half.

"Not bad," Doom Note said, "but I'd like to see you do that again. Death Song!" Doom Note lauched the attack again, but Megaman cut the attack in half. However, just as he cut the attack in half, he saw that there was another attack directly behind.

"When did she…" Megaman thought, as he was hit by the attack, sending him flying through the air.

"Doom Melody!" Doom Note said, as she attacked Megaman as he was still in the air. When the attack hit, it caused an explosion and Megaman fell to the ground.

"Why won't you fight back? Are you scared or something?" Doom Note said mockingly.

"No, that's not it," Megaman said as he began to get back up, "It's just that I can never hurt you, Sonia. You and I are friends. Friends can never hurt each other." Doom Note was shocked at the response from Megaman.

"What do mean? Friends? We're not friends! I don't even know you! Stop playing your little mind games and fight for real!" Doom Note said annoyed.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Megaman said.

"Why you little…Fine, if you won't attack me, then I'll just have to kill you! Death Song!" Doom Note, as she sent another attack at Megaman.

**Yay! Finally, some action.^^ So school has started for me, but since I have just started, there shouldn't be too many things to do. I will still be able to get at least one chapter up each week, so come back next week for more Megaman Starforce: Precious Memories!**


	9. Lover's Quarrel

"Death Song!" Doom Note said, as she sent another attack Megaman's way. Megaman dodged the attack, but still didn't do any kind of counter attack.

"Uhhh! Stop dodging! You're not going to attack me anyways. Why don't we get this over with and make this easier for both of us?" Doom Note said annoyed.

"Sorry, no can do," Megaman said.

"Then what do you want?"

"All I want…all I want is for us to be together…for us to be a couple again!"

"Hmph, that again. Look, I told you once and I'm going tell you again. I don't know who you are and I will NEVER be with you! Not in a week! Not in a month! NEVER!" Doom Note said, causing Megaman's to stop for a while, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy you. Doom Melody!" Megaman was too shocked up about what Doom Note said to him to get out the way. He would've been hit by the attack if Omega-Xis hadn't pulled him away at the last second.

"Jeez! What the hell is wrong with you?" Mega said.

"She…she said that we'd never be together again…" Megaman mumbled.

"Huh?"

"She seemed so serious about it too. Maybe…maybe I should just give up. She doesn't want to be with me anyways," Megaman said, as he fell to the ground.

"Kid, what's wrong with you? Hurry up and get…watch out!" Mega said, as Doom Note launched another attack at Megaman. Megaman was still too shook up to dodge the attack and he got hit, causing him to fly backwards. He landed on the ground, but he didn't even bother to get up.

"Death Song!" Doom Note said, as she fired off another attack. The attack hit the grounded Megaman, causing an explosion and smoke surrounded Megaman.

"Kid! Geo, are you okay?" Mega asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Megaman said, as he continued to lay there.

"What are you waiting for? Get up and fight!"

"I…I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You don't look that beat up."

"Is just that…even though there's a possibility that she's being controlled by someone, it's still Sonia. I can never bring it to myself to fight her. I…I just can't," Megaman said, prompting Mega to punch him in the face.

"Ouch! That hurt! What the hell did you do that for?" Megaman said angrily at Omega-Xis.

"I just had to wake you up. Do you know how stupid you're being right now?" Mega said annoyed.

"What do you know about this? You never had to fight your friend! You never had to fight someone that you care about so much!"

"Hmph, you really think that."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Back on Planet-FM, before I stole the Andromeda Key, I had friends there too. We weren't the closest of friends, but we still looked after one another. You could say we were allies. When I stole the Andromeda Key and fled to Earth, I had to leave them behind. Not only that, but I also had to fight against a number of them too. I didn't really like some of them, one being that bastard Gemini, but I still held a little bit of friendship with most of them. I had fight against multiple people that used to be my friends, and I had to do it all by myself at the beginning."

"Mega…"

"And you're giving up and being all emo after just facing one person. You may have a stronger connection to that person than I had to my friends, but still it's just one person. And on top of that, you have a number of people who are by your side, helping you out when you need it. Also, you said it yourself, she may be under the control of someone right now. Maybe she doesn't even have control of what she's doing or saying. Instead of sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, what you should be doing is…"

Mega," Megaman interrupted.

"Hmm?" Mega said.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. Thanks to what you said, I know what I have to do now."

"And what may that be?"

"If she's being controlled, then I have to snap her out of it. I can't be afraid to fight her. I have to fight her. If I ever want us to be together again, I can't be afraid to fight. I have to fight her and win. Then I'm gonna kill those bastards that messed with her in the first place!"

"Yeah, now we're talking!"

"Let's do this!" Megaman said, "_Finalize…_"

_Meanwhile…_

Doom Note was standing about a few feet from where Megaman was. She was making for all the smoke to clear so she could clearly administer the final blow. While she was waiting, she looked around at everyone else. Acid Ace and Falcon Flash were still going at it. So were Rogue and Tiger Blaze. Same thing for Taurus Fire and Turtle Tide. She turned attention back to her battle as she the smoke was beginning to clear up. The smoke was almost all gone when she heard a voice coming from inside the smoke.

"_Finalize, Black Ace!_" the voice from the smoke said. All of sudden, a huge amount of noise was going into the smoke. The smoke completely cleared away, revealing Megaman in his Black Ace form.

"What's with the change of clothes?" Doom Note asked mockingly.

"I've decided…" Black Ace Megaman said.

"You've decided? Decided what? That you're finally going to give up and admit defeat?"

"No, I've decided…that I will defeat you!" Black Ace Megaman said, pointing his sword at Doom Note.

"Hahaha! You've decided that you will defeat me? You really think that it will be that easy? You can never defeat me! Not now, not in a million years!"

"We'll see about that, Mega Buster!" Black Ace Megaman said, as fired his Mega Buster at Doom Note, who was too busy laughing at Megaman that she didn't have enough time to dodge. Black Ace Megaman continued to fire his Mega Buster at Doom Note for a few more seconds. However, it didn't really seem to affect Doom Note a lot.

"Hmph, that tickled. Is that the best you got?" Doom Note asked.

"Of course not," Black Ace Megaman said, as he began to charge an attack in his hand.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Doom Note, as she prepared herself for the incoming attack. She was surprised as a black hole started to form around her, surrounding her and preventing her from escaping.

"What is this? Let me out of this right now?" Doom Note said, as she tried to break free and failed.

"I'm sorry about this, Sonia. Black End Galaxy!" Black Ace Megaman said, as he rushed forward towards the black hole and slashed it with his sword, causing a giant explosion.

"It's over. Forgive me for that, Sonia. At least you'll be okay now," Black Ace Megaman said, turning around to look at what happened to Doom Note. The smoke began to clear away. In the smoke, Megaman could see the silhouette of someone standing inside the smoke. His began to widen the smoke began to clear away completely.

"That was a pretty good attack. You managed to give me a couple of scratches. However, I let my guard down that time. Next time, you won't be so lucky." Doom Note said.

"All that only gave her a couple of scratches. This is bad!" Black Ace Megaman thought in his head.

"Now, if you're done with your circus act, it's my turn to show you what a real attack is! Doom Melody!" Doom Note said, fire far more notes than in previous attacks. Black Ace Megaman dodged all of them and then fired his Mega Buster at Doom Note.

"Pretty good. I didn't expect you to dodge all of them," Doom Note said, as she dodged the attack.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," Black Ace Megaman replied.

"Please, that was only a warm-up. Try this on for size. Death Song!" Doom Note said, as she fired a giant skull-shaped beam at Black Ace Megaman, who cut the attack I half with his sword.

"Is the best you got?" Black Ace Megaman said mockingly.

"Why you…I'll show you! Devil Strings!" Doom Note said, as she strummed her guitar and black strings came out and flew towards Black Ace Megaman. He dodged all of them and prepared to attack Doom Note, but she launched another attack directly after the first one.

"Devil Strings!" Doom Note said again. This time even more strings came out and went towards Black Ace Megaman, trying to capture and entangled him. Black Ace Megaman didn't have time the dodge all of the strings, so he used his sword to cut the strings instead. However, he missed a few strings and he got caught up in the strings. He tried to get out, but the strings were too strong for him to break. He looked at Doom Note as she walked towards him, ready to finish him off.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A pathetic insect caught in my trap. How should I finish you off? Hmmm, let me think. I could finish you off in one hit, or I could finish you off slowly and painfully. Say what, I'll let you decide. How would you like me to finish you off?" Doom Note said.

"Don't do this, Sonia. Snap out of it. I know you're being controlled, but try to wake up. Please, for your own sake," Black Ace Megaman said.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me by that name? It's like you're deaf or something. And are you talking about? Controlled? I'm not being controlled. What gave you that idea? I'm doing this by my own free will!"

"But…why?"

"That's none of your business. All I know is that I have to defeat you."

"Why do you have to do that? How does defeating me help you in any way?"

"I told you, that's none of your business! Now, if you excuse me, I've decided that I want to finish you off quickly," Doom Note said, as she readied her guitar to attack.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Black Ace Megaman said.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"I made a promise to myself. I promised myself that I would find and save you no matter what. And I never go back on my promises. AHHHHHH!" Black Ace Megaman yelled, as the strings around his body broke and he was freed.

"What? Impossible!" Doom Note said in surprise.

"I'll bring you back, Sonia. No matter what it takes, I'll bring you back!" Black Ace Megaman said, as he began charging up for an attack.

"Oh no you don't! Devil Strings!" Doom Note said, as she attempted the tie up Megaman again in the strings. Black Ace Megaman was no fazed by the attack at all and dodged every single one of the strings.

"Die! Doom Melody!" Doom Note said, as she fired a huge number of dark notes at Black Ace Megaman. Just like the last attack, he dodged the attack completely, angering Doom Note.

"Stay still so I can destroy you!" Doom Note said angrily.

"Let's finish this," Black Ace Megaman said.

"Huh?"

"Black End Galaxy!" Black Ace Megaman said, as another black hole surrounded Doom Note.

"Hmph, this again. You really think you can defeat me with this weak attack. The last time you used it, all it did was give me a few scratches," Doom Note said. However, right after Doom Note said that, she noticed something different about this attack compared to the last. The black hole she was trapped inside this time was bigger and it felt way stronger.

"Crap!" Doom Note thought, as Black Ace Megaman slashed the black hole from the outside causing it to explode. This explosion was far bigger than the previous one, and it was big enough for all the other people who were fighting to temporary stop and look at it.

"I hope you're alright, Geo" Acid Ace thought.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Taurus Fire thought.

"Tch, I'm not going to lose to him," Rogue thought.

Back at the site of the explosion, the smoke was almost all cleared away. When it did, Black Ace Megaman saw that Doom Note lying on the ground. She was still conscious, but she sustained far more damage from this attack than she did from the last one. She was bleeding in some areas and some parts of her clothing were ripped. Black Ace Megaman slowly approached Doom Note, but he was still prepared for anything to happen.

"Are you okay?" Black Ace Megaman asked Doom Note.

"Hmph, what do you care? You're my enemy," Doom Note said.

"Don't say that! We're not enemies. We're friends."

"Like I would ever be friends with the likes of you," Doom Note said, angering Megaman a bit.

"In any case, I defeated you. I'm going to take you back to WAZA to see if they can undo what those creeps did to you," Black Ace Megaman said, as Doom Note started to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Black Ace Megaman asked.

"You really think you've defeated me. You couldn't be more wrong. I didn't think that I had to use this against someone like you, but you forced me to."

"What are you talking about?"

"The entire time that we've been fighting, did you think that I was using my full power against you?"

"I don't see where you're going with this."

"I'm talking about this. Limit Break!" Doom Note said, as she was now surrounded by a lot of energy compared to before and she felt a lot more powerful. Her wounds also began to heal themselves.

"W…what's happening?" Black Ace Megaman asked.

"The entire time I've been fighting you, I've only been using 50% of my full power. Now I've lifted that limit. This is my true power!" Doom Note said.

"But why did you do that? Why didn't you just fight with your full power from the beginning of this battle?"

"Because, if we constantly use all our energy when we fight, we would get tired out too easily. So our master taught us a special technique that limits our power so that we can still fight without getting tired out too quickly."

"I see. Wait! We? That means…"

"Yes, the others that came with me also have the same technique as I do."

"Crap! Then the others might be in trouble," Black Ace Megaman thought.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be too worried about your friends. I would be more worried about myself," Doom Note said, causing Black Ace Megaman to focus all his attention on the now full-powered Doom Note.

"Now, what do you say we finish this fight now?" Doom Note said, as she disappeared suddenly.

"Where did she go?" Black Ace Megaman wondered, as he looked all around himself to make sure that Doom Note doesn't give him any surprise attacks. All of a sudden, Doom Note suddenly appeared behind Black Ace Megaman.

"Death Song!" Doom Note said, as she launched her attack at point-blank range, causing a huge explosion to engulf both herself and Black Ace Megaman.

**Can Megaman defeat the new fully-powered Doom Note? Can his friends defeat their respective enemies or will they be crushed by them? Find out in the next chapter of Megaman Starforce: Precious Memories.**


	10. The Battle Rages On!

"Shock Wing!" Falcon Flash said, as he charged up electricity in his wings and flew towards Acid Ace. Acid Ace was able to narrowly dodge it and counter with his own attack.

"Acid Buster!" Acid Ace said, as he fired his buster at Falcon Flash. However, Flacon Flash able to dodge the attack with relative ease.

"Ha! You call that an attack? My grandma could've dodged that!" Falcon Flash said, angering Acid Ace a bit.

"Please, I was playing with you. Take this! Battlecard: Wide Wave!" Acid Ace said, as he fired a wide jet of water at Falcon Flash.

"Are you kidding me? Do you really expect to hit me with that attack?" Falcon Flash said, dodging the attack with little effort. All of sudden, Acid Ace appeared behind him.

"What?" Falcon Flash said surprised.

"I never said I was trying to hit you with that last attack. It was just a distraction. Now die! Battlecard: Sword!" Acid Ace said, slashing Falcon Flash with his sword, giving him a little injury.

"Ugh, you think you've won? Well you've never been more wrong. I only let my guard down before. There's no way that you can lay another hit on my again. Thunder Beam!" Falcon Flash said, as he charged up a lot of electricity in his mouth and fired it at Acid Ace.

"You think that I can't hit you again. We'll see about that," Acid Ace said, dodging the attack.

"Don't get too cocky! Thunder Beam! Thunder Beam! Thunder Beam!" Falcon Flash said, as he fired attack after attack at Acid Ace, who didn't have any time for a counter attack. Falcon Flash eventually stopped because he used up too much energy firing all those attack consecutively. Acid Ace took this opportunity to attack.

"Wing Blade!" Acid Ace said, charging up noise into his wings and rushing forwards towards Falcon Flash. Because he was slightly tired out at the time, Falcon Flash was only able to barely dodge Acid Ace's attack.

"I won't lay another hit on you, huh? We'll see about that. Acid Buster!" Acid Ace said, as he fired his buster at Falcon Flash. He attack landed causing Falcon Flash to fall down to the ground.

"Give up?" Acid Ace asked.

"Never. You won't win! I ALWAYS win! Static Peck!" Falcon Flash said, as electricity charged up around his beak, increasing the size of it. He disappeared suddenly, causing Acid Ace to immediately start looking around.

"Where are you? Show yourself?" Acid Ace said.

"Hehe, as you wish," a voice behind him said. Acid Ace immediately turned to see Falcon Flash, who began pecking him with his electricity-charged beak. The attacks weren't that strong, so Acid Ace was able to block most of them.

"Ha, that was an attack? And you called me attacks weak. Take this! Battleca…what?" Acid Ace said, as he found that he couldn't move his body.

"What is this?" Acid Ace thought.

"It seems that you have already found out. That last attack of mine wasn't meant to damage you. It was meant to paralyze you so that you couldn't move. Now that you can't dodge my attacks anymore, finishing you off should be a piece of cake. Shock Wing!" Falcon Flash said, as he charged towards Acid Ace with his attack.

"Crap! I still can't move!" Acid Ace thought, as he saw that Falcon Flash was coming with him with his attack. Acid Ace got hit by the attack, which sent him flying back and landing on the ground. Acid Ace slowly got up, as Falcon Flash landed in front of him.

"Still alive I see. I can take care of that. Thunder Beam!" Falcon Flash said, as he charged up his attack and fired it at Acid Ace. Acid Ace flew back some more and because of all the attacks, his body was pretty burnt up. However, Acid Ace still got back up.

"You just don't when to give up don't you?" Falcon Flash asked.

"He, I guess not," Acid Ace replied.

"Why you! I'll bring you down to size! Shock Wing!" Falcon Flash said, charging towards Acid Ace once more with his attack.

"I told you before, don't underestimate me," Acid Ace said with a smirk on his face, as he dodged Flacon Flash's attack at the last moment, causing him to crash into the ground. When the smoke cleared up, it revealed a pretty beat-up Falcon Flash.

"You…you insignificant worm! I'll kill you for that! Thunder Beam!" Falcon Flash said angrily, as he fired beam after beam towards Acid Ace. Unlike before, Acid Ace was able to dodge all the attacks easily.

"What is this? How are you dodging all my attacks like that?" Falcon Flash asked.

"Earlier in the battle, I didn't have any information on you, which made it hard to predict your next move. However, as we battled, I was constantly taken information on you. Now that I have finished collecting this data, I can predict your every move. You can't lay another finger on me," Acid Ace explained.

"Is that so?" Falcon Flash said, as he began to burst out with laughter.

"Just what's so funny?" Acid Ace.

"You think that can predict my every move? Ha, I've never heard something so stupid! Alright, if you can predict my every move, then you won't be surprised if I do this. Limit Break!" Falcon Flash said, as his whole body was suddenly surrounded by electricity.

"What…what's going on?" Acid Ace said surprised.

"I can tell by that face that you have no idea what just happened. Fine, I'll explain it to you. Up until now, I've only been fighting with 50% of my full power. Now that I've taken off that limit, I am now fighting at full-strength." Falcon Flash said.

"Impossible…he was only fighting with half his power before. This is bad," Acid Ace thought.

"Now, let's get this show really started, shall we?" Falcon Flash said, as disappeared and reappeared behind Acid Ace in less than a second.

"What speed!" Acid Ace thought.

"Thunder Beam!" Falcon Flash said, as he fired a beam at least three times bigger than before at Acid Ace, who was too slow to dodge the attack. He got hit directly and was sent flying through the air.

"It's time to really finish this. Shock Wing Barrage!" Falcon Flash said, as instead of just his wings charged with electricity, his whole body was charged with electricity. He was moving so fast that he looked like a yellow flash. He hit Acid Ace over and over again with his attack for about a few seconds. After a while, he stopped with his attack.

"Die! Thunderbolt Strike!" Falcon Flash said, as he began to charge up even more electricity in his body. He flew from above Acid Ace and hit him with a single strike, causing both him and Acid Ace to plummet towards the ground at a high-speed. When they hit the ground, the explosion could be heard for miles.

"Heh, pathetic," Falcon Flash said, as he stared at the unconscious body of Acid Ace, who had pulsed out and was now Ace.

_Meanwhile…_

Tiger Blaze and Rogue were still going at it, each of them trying to prove that they are the strongest one.

"Is that the best you can do?" Tiger Blaze asked.

"Hmph, I could say the same thing for you," Rogue replied.

"What do you say we stop playing around and fight for real?"

"That's fine with me. I was getting bored of this anyways."

"In that case, I'll start. Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as fire surrounded her fist and she threw a punch at Rogue, who dodged it.

"My turn. Mu Fists!" Rogue said, as he punched and a number of fists appeared and headed towards Tiger Blaze.

"I'm not impressed. Fireball Barrage!" Tiger Blaze said, as she formed fireballs on her hands and threw them at Rogue's attack to intercept it.

"I'm not done yet! Rogue Break!" Rogue said, as he charged up to Tiger Blaze and swung his blade at him.

"These weak attacks are really boring me. Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as their two attacks intercepted.

"I thought I told you to stop playing around?" Tiger Blaze said mockingly.

"And I thought I told you to do the same," Rogue said just as mockingly as Tiger Blaze. They separated from each other and then charged at each other once again.

"Blazing Punch!"

"Rogue Break!" They continued to fight pretty evenly for a few minutes until…

"Tiger Blaze, what are you doing?" her boss asked her through her headset.

"What do you mean? I'm fighting against the enemy," Tiger Blaze replied.

"From what I see, all you're doing is sparring with him. This isn't practice for you. This is a mission. Finish off your opponent as quickly as you can and return with the others."

"Yes, I understand," Tiger Blaze said, as she hung up.

"Who was that? Your boss? Are you calling in backup since you know you can't defeat me?" Rogue asked mockingly.

"No, that's not it. I just got orders to destroy as quickly as possible. And I always follow my orders. Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as she collected fire around her fist and punched. However, unlike before, when she punched she fired off a fist shaped fireball towards Rogue. Rogue wasn't really expecting this, so he was a bit slow to dodge the attack.

"So, it looks like your finally getting seriously. Then I guess it's time for me to do the same as well. Rogue Break!" Rogue said, as he began charging towards Tiger Blaze.

"Like I'll let you hit me. Fireball Barrage!" Tiger Blaze said, as she threw fireball after fireball at Rogue. However, Rogue navigated through and dodged all the fireballs and swung Laplace at Tiger Blaze, who was barely able to dodge it. Rogue's attack hit the ground, causing a mini-explosion.

"Heh, you're strong. But you're still not strong enough to defeat me! Blazing Kick!" Tiger Blaze said, as she surrounded her foot with fire and kicked Rogue, who blocked the attack with Laplace.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can defeat you! If I can't even defeat someone like you, how will I ever be able to defeat him?" Rogue said, referring to someone who was fighting in the same area and he was. However, he was having some trouble holding back Tiger Blaze's attack, and eventually he was sent back a few feet.

"There's no point arguing over this. Let's just say this: The winner of this match will be declared the stronger one," Tiger Blaze said.

"That seems like a plan, especially when I win! Mu Fists!" Rogue said, as fired a number of fists at Tiger Blaze.

"Please, if anyone's going to win, it's gonna be me," Tiger Blaze said, as she rushed towards the fists, dodging all of them until she had a clean shot at Rogue.

"Now die! Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as she attempted to hit Rogue at a close distance, However, Rogue jumped up just in time to dodge the attack.

"Rogue Break!" Rogue said, as he swung Laplace at Tiger Blaze, who was below him. Tiger Blaze tried to block the attack with her arms, but the attack was too strong and she fell to the ground, causing a mini-explosion. Rogue was about to attack again when he heard something come out of the smoke.

"Fireball Barrage!" A huge number of fireballs emerged from the smoke and were all head towards Rogue. Rogue either dodged the fireballs or cut them up with Laplace. He was successful in doing this for a while, but the fireballs kept on coming.

"Hehehe, I'd like to see you avoid every single one of these," Tiger Blaze said, as she sped up the speed of her fireball throwing.

"Tch, this is starting to get annoying," Rogue thought in his head. He continued trying to avoid all the fireballs, but after a while he got hit by one and was stunned for a while. Tiger Blaze this chance to direct all of her fireballs into where Rogue was. Rogue was hit by dozens of fireballs that sent him flying through the air. While Rogue was still in the air, Tiger Blaze rushed up and jumped to where he was and launched another attack.

"Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as punching downwards on Rogue and sent him flying towards the ground. When he hit the ground, there was an explosion and when the smoke cleared up, Rogue was there lying on the ground.

"You're finished," Tiger Blaze said, walking towards Rogue.

"He, that's what you think," Rogue said, getting up, "I was only getting started."

"Still this arrogant I see. In that case, I'll have to show you how weak you really are. Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as she threw another fiery punch at Rogue. Rogue, however, was not phased out by the attack. He moved slightly to the left and dodged the attack. Then he grabbed onto Tiger Blaze's hand.

"Impossible!" Tiger Blaze said in awe.

"I told you already. You can't defeat me!" Rogue said, as he threw Tiger Blaze into the air.

"Mu Fists!" Rogue said, as several fists head towards Tiger Blaze and hit her.

"I'm not done yet! Rogue Break!" Rogue said, as he jumped above Tiger Blaze, who still in the air, a slashed downward on her with all that he had, sending plummeting down to the ground.

"I guess this means I'm the strongest," Rogue said, as he was about to leave. However, as he was leaving, he heard a voice.

"Where to you think you're going? We still haven't finished this match yet?" said the voice. Rogue turned around to see a beat-up Tiger Blaze standing up.

"Hmph, so you're still alive. It doesn't matter anyways. You way too worn out to fight me anyways, Just give it up," Rogue said.

"Ha, I'm too worn out to fight? I'll show you! Limit Break!" Tiger Blaze said, as her entire body was now surrounded by fire.

"What did you just do?" Rogue asked.

"I've just released the technique that limits my power. You see, constantly using my full power in a fight can be really tiring. So I have to seal some of it off with a special technique. When I release the seal, I am able to fight at full strength. When I was fighting before, I was just using 50% of my power," Tiger Blaze said.

"Only 50%? So that means now you're fighting with 100% of your power?" Rogue said.

"You're pretty smart aren't you? Yes, now that I have broken the seal that limits my power, I am fighting at full strength. But enough talking, why don't we finish this battle?"

"Fine with me. It doesn't matter if you're fighting with 100% or even 200% of your power. I'll still defeat you."

"Why you…I'll show you what true power really is! Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as she fired a huge fist-shaped fireball towards Rogue.

"Rogue Break!" Rogue said, as he cut the attack in half, "That was it? I was expecting something stronger."

"Okay, what about this? Fireball Barrage!" Tiger Blaze said, as she threw dozens of fireballs at a super fast rate towards Rogue, who was too slow to dodge any of them. He got hit multiple times, but stayed on his feet.

"Blazing Martial Arts!" Tiger Blaze yelled, as she rushed up directly to Rogue and started punching and kicking him. Tiger Blaze's close combat skill was amazing, so Rogue found it hard to dodge and block her attacks and was repeatedly hit. Tiger Blaze finished with a strong uppercut which sent Rogue flying through the air.

"It's time to finish this. Inferno Blast!" Tiger Blaze said, as she used both her arms to charge up a huge amount of fire. They she concentrated all the fire into a single beam which she fired at Rogue. Rogue didn't have enough time to dodge the attack, so hit he was he directly by the blast. The fire which made up the blast was hot, so it burnt up Rogue a bit. Afterwards, a burnt up Rogue fell to the ground.

"Hmmm, looks like I won. I see if the others need any help," Tiger Blaze said, as she was leaving.

"Where…do you…think…you're going?" said a voice, causing Tiger Blaze's eyes to widen as she turned around, seeing Rogue weakly on his feet.

"Don't tell me you're running away?" Rogue said weakly but mockingly.

"Give it up. There's no way that you can defeat me. Even if you were in perfect condition, you still wouldn't be able to defeat me," Tiger Blaze said.

"Let's finish this with one more strike," Rogue said, as he readied Laplace.

"That's fine with me," Tiger Blaze said, as both she and Rogue started to run towards each other. They got closer and closer and when they were about to clash, they used their attacks.

"Rogue Break!"

"Blazing Punch!" After they attacked, they continued running past each other until they were their backs were facing each other. There was silence for a few moments and then…

"He, I guess I'm not as strong as I thought," Rogue said, as he pulsed out and fell unconscious on the ground.

"What are you talking about? You are strong. You're just not strong enough to beat me," Tiger Blaze said, as she looked at the huge cut the Rogue had given her in his final strike.

"I guess I better see how the others are doing," Tiger Blaze said, as she left Solo lying unconscious on the ground.

**The battle between Turtle Tide and Taurus Fire was supposed to be in this chapter too, but then it would make it too long. Also, it would take me an even longer time to update. So that battle will be in the next chapter along with the battle between Megaman and Doom Note. That should be out by sometime next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. The Battle's End: Victory or Defeat?

"Water Canon!" Turtle Tide said, as he fired a strong jet of water from his canon. Taurus Fire dodged the attack and countered with an attack of his own.

"Taurus Flame!" Taurus Fire said, as he sent a flamethrower towards Turtle Tide.

"Ha, you plan to damage me with that attack!" Turtle Tide said, as he retreated into the inside of his shell. Taurus Fire's attack made a direct hit on Turtle Tide, but it was like the attack didn't even hit him. Turtle Tide didn't even have a little scratch from the attack.

"That tickled a bit. Don't tell me that's the best you got?" Turtle Tide said, emerging from his shell.

"O-of course not. Take this! Taurus Tackle!" Taurus Fire said, as he rushed towards Turtle Tide.

"Hehe, feeling confident aren't we? Guess I just have to crush that confidence once and for all. Water Canon!" Turtle Tide said, as he fired another jet of water at Taurus Fire. Taurus Fire, still charging at Turtle Tide, narrowly evaded the attack and continued his rush.

"Nice dodge. I'd like to see you do that again. Water Canon!" Turtle Tide said, as continued to fire his attack Taurus Fire. However, Taurus Fire managed to dodge all of the attacks and he was now within a really close distance to Turtle Tide.

"I got you now!" Taurus Fire said, as he was about to rush into Turtle Tide and strike him with his attack.

"Is that so?" Turtle Tide said, as he dodged Taurus Fire's attack at the last second.

"W…What?" Taurus Fire said surprised.

"Did you think that I would just stand there blocking all your attacks? I'm not that stupid. Now you will pay for your mistake. Fish Torpedoes!" Turtle Tide said, as dozens of fish-shaped torpedoes came out of his shell and flew towards Taurus Fire. Taurus Fire was still recovering from his attack so he was hit by all the torpedoes.

"I think that did it. Now I can get back to my nap," Turtle Tide said, as he looked at Taurus Fire, who was surrounded by the smoke from his attack.

"Taurus Fire!" said the voice coming from inside the smoke, as a huge flamethrower came out of the smoke towards Turtle Tide. Being a bit surprised by the attack, he didn't have enough to dodge, so he just went inside his shell to block himself from the attack. The attack hit, but like the last one, had little to no effect on Turtle Tide.

"So you're still alive I see," Turtle Tide said, as he came out of his shell.

"Of course I am. I can't be beaten this easily!" Taurus Fire said confidently.

"You still think you have a chance against me, don't you? Look kid, I'll make a deal with you. I don't know if you want to fight me or not, but the truth is, I have no intention of fighting against you. I'm just doing this because my stupid boss is telling me to. So I'll give you a choice. If you decide to give up now and run away, I won't chase after you. Just go and do whatever you want to do so I can get this stupid mission over with and go back to sleep. So what do you say?"

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said no! As much as I want to go now and eat until my stomach explodes, I just can't bring myself to do it. Geo…everyone…they're all depending on me to try my best. How can I make it up to them if I just run away now? I just can't do that. So in order to prove to everyone how strong I am, I have to win. I just have to win! Taurus Tackle!" Taurus Fire said, as he started to rush at full-speed towards Turtle Tide.

"So you still want to fight, eh? Fine! Then I'll just have to end this as quickly as possible! Fish Torpedoes!" Turtle Tide said, as fired a few more dozen torpedoes at Taurus Fire. All the torpedoes made a direct hit on Taurus Fire, causing smoke to form around him.

"That will show to be overly confident," Turtle Tide said, as he got ready to leave. All of a sudden, Taurus Fire came out of the smoke and continued to charge towards Turtle Tide at full-speed. It was like Turtle Tide's attack didn't affect him at all.

"Impossible!" Turtle Tide said, as he was hit by Taurus Fire's attack, causing him to go back slightly.

"So was that attack weak?" Taurus Fire asked mockingly.

"You…you brat! You'll pay for that! Shell Rush!" Turtle Tide said, as he retreated inside his shell again. However, this time when he went inside his shell, it began spinning around like a top. Then, the shell while it was still spinning around quickly, rushed towards Taurus Fire at a surprisingly fast speed.

"Wha…" Taurus Fire said getting caught off-guard by the attack, as he got hit and was sent flying back.

"I'm not done yet!" Turtle Tide said from the inside of his shell. The spinning shell made a U-turn to go back and hit Taurus Fire again. Turtle Tide continued to do that for a while until he stopped and Taurus Fire landed hard onto the ground.

"Are you ready to run away yet?" Turtle Tide asked.

"I told you already. Even if it means risking my life, I will never run away," Taurus Fire answered.

"Ha, what foolishness! Putting your own life on the line to prove yourself? What kind of an idiot would do something like that?"

"Call me whatever you like, but I will never run away from this fight. Taurus Flame!" Taurus Fire said, as he launched his attack at Turtle Tide.

"If you won't run, they I'll just have to demolish you until you perish!" Turtle Tide said, as he retreated into his shell to block to attack. The attack hit, but unlike the last few times, this time the attack actually burned Turtle Tide's shell a bit.

"Hmph, it seems like that you may be a little stronger than I thought. In that case, I won't have to go easy on you anymore. Water Canon!" Turtle Tide said, as he fired his attack from his canon.

"Taurus Flame!" Taurus Fire said, as he also launched his attack. The two attacks collided with each other and caused a lot of steam to form, since the fire was evaporating all the water. When the two attacks were gone, the battle field was now completely surrounded in fog. It was even hard to see a few feet in all directions. Both Taurus Fire and Turtle Tide were more alert because there was a much higher chance of them being hit by a surprise attack. They kept wandering around until they eventually bumped into each.

"Found you!" they both said simultaneously.

"Taurus Tackle!"

"Shell Rush!" Both of them charged at each other and eventually collided with their two attacks.

"Just give up!" Turtle Tide said.

"Never!" Taurus Fire said.

"You're starting to annoy me! What's wrong in just giving up? It's not like we have to kill each other. Even if one of us was able to defeat the other one, what would it do? Who would it affect? There's no point to fighting if you don't have a purpose."

"You may not have a purpose, but I do. I have to prove to everyone that I'm not just some deadweight. I have to prove to them that I can fight too. I have to show them that I'm just as strong as they are. Taurus Tackle!" Taurus Fire said, as he glowed a faint shade of red and started to charge towards Turtle Tide with everything that he had.

"Hmph, you're pathetic. Fish Torpedoes!" Turtle Tide said, as he fired torpedoes at the charging Taurus Fire. However, when the torpedoes hit, Taurus Fire kept on charging like he wasn't hit by the attack at all.

"Persistent, aren't we? Time to finish this once and for all. Hydro-Blaster!" Turtle Tide said, as an even bigger canon came out of his shell and fired off a blast of water at least 3 times bigger than before. Taurus Fire didn't get out of the water and ran right into the blast. However, that didn't slow him down. He continued to run into the blast, getting closer and closer to Turtle Tide.

"What? Im…Impossible!" Turtle Tide said, as Taurus Fire was now directly in front of him. Taurus Fire slammed into Turtle Tide with full-force, shattering a part of Turtle Tide's shell.

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU INSIGNIFICANT BRAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! LIMIT BREAK!" Turtle Tide said, as he was suddenly surrounded by a lot of energy. The part of his shell that Taurus Fire had shattered was now beginning to repair itself. Turtle Tide also got slightly bigger and more canons came out of his shell.

"What…is this?" Taurus Fire wondered.

"You're probably wondering what happened. I'll spare you the little details. All you need to know is that I am now fighting at my full strength," Turtle Tide said.

"That means you weren't fighting at you're full strength before?"

"You're smarter than I thought. But enough of this useless talking, it's time for you to die! Fish Torpedoes!" Turtle Tide said, as at least a hundred torpedoes came out of his shell and flew towards Taurus Fire, who was now in a state of shock. He tried his best to dodge all of the torpedoes, but eventually he was hit and fell to the ground.

"Where is that confidence from earlier? Didn't you say you wanted to prove you weren't weak? Well you seem pretty weak to me right now. HAHAHAHA!" Turtle Tide mocked.

"He's right. I have to prove to everyone how strong I am. No matter how strong my opponent is, I have to take him down!" Taurus Fire thought, as he slowly got back up to his feet.

"Still want to fight I see. In that case, I'll have some fun taking you down! Multi-Water Canon!" Turtle Tide said, as he fired off all the canons on his shell at Taurus Fire.

"Taurus Flame!" Taurus Fire said, as he launched his attack in an attempt to counter Turtle Tide's attack. However, his attack was no match for Turtle Tide's and he was hit by the attack, which sent him flying in the air.

"Hydro-Blaster!" Turtle Tide said, as he fired a devastatingly strong blast of water at Taurus Fire. The attack hit him dead-on and it sent him flying even higher into the air.

"Time to finish you off. Fish Torpedoes!" Turtle Tide said, as he fired off another hundred or so torpedoes at Taurus Fire. The attack hit him while he was still in the air, resulting in a huge explosion. Taurus Fire then fell hard onto the ground.

"Are you finally ready to give up?" Turtle Tide asked.

"I…told you…I…will…never…give up," Taurus Fire said weakly, as he slowly got to his feet.

"Fine, then I guess I really have to kill you then. Water Vortex!" Turtle Tide said, as he retreated into his shell and started to spin around rapidly. While he was still spinning, he fired off his water cannons, causing the water to spinning around and form a vortex made out of water.

"It's time for you to be washed away," Turtle Tide said, as the water vortex approached Taurus Fire, who was now too weak to avoid the attack. Taurus Fire was caught in the attack and was spun around inside the vortex. When Turtle Tide finished off the attack, Taurus Fire was sent flying into the air. He landed on the ground with some force, causing smoke to rise up around him.

"I'm sorry…everyone…I guess…I'm just not that strong," Taurus Fire said quietly, as he passed out.

"So you're finally out, eh? I guess that means I can finally get some rest now," Turtle Tide said, as he left the battlefield.

_Meanwhile…_

The smoke began to clear away, revealing Megaman, who had reverted back to his normal form, and a powered-up Death Note.

"You've defeated me? Please, you're not even close," Death Note said.

"Why are you doing this? Why do have to fight each other until one of us dies?" Megaman asked.

"I told you before, that's none of your business. Now stop talking and hold still so I can destroy you."

"Like I'm going to let you do that. _Finalize, Red Joker!_" Megaman said, as he was surrounded by noise that transformed him into his Red Joker form.

"It's time for me to knock some sense into you," Red Joker Megaman said.

"I'd like to see you try. Doom Melody!" Doom Note said, as she fired off dozens of notes at Red Joker Megaman at a really fast pace. Red Joker Megaman dodged some of the notes, but he was forced to block some of the notes. He felt a difference in Doom Note's attack compared to her previous ones. Now, her attacks were quicker and stronger than before.

"What have they done to you, Sonia?" Red Joker Megaman thought.

"Face it, you can't win against me. If you had trouble fighting against me before, there's no way you will stand any chance now. Just by a good little boy and let me destroy you," Doom Note said.

"I can't do that. What kind of person would I be if I just gave up now? What kind of person would I be if I ran away when some I care about needs me the most?" Red Joker Megaman said.

"A smart one. And if you're trying your sappy stuff on me again, it's not going to work anymore. I've decided that I have to destroy you no matter what and there is nothing in the world that will make me change my decision. Death Song!" Doom Note said, as she fired her attack at Red Joker Megaman. The attack hit him and caused a huge explosion.

"Is he finally dead?" Doom Note wondered, as she couldn't see into the smoke to see whether or not Megaman was still alive. Inside the smoke, Red Joker Megaman was standing there after blocking Doom Note's attack. He was damaged a bit by the attack, but it wasn't anything fatal.

"What are you gonna do now?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I don't know anymore. I thought that defeating her would bring her back to her senses, but now I don't think that I have enough power to beat her anymore. Whatever those guys did to her, they gave her an enormous amount of power as well," Red Joker Megaman responded.

"Well what are you going to do? Just give up and run away?"

"No, I have to try me hardest to bring her back to her senses."

"But do you know how you are going to do that."

"No, but running away and giving up won't solve the problem. All I can do now is fight with everything that I have. That being said, it's time for us to make our move," Red Joker Megaman said, as the smoke began to clear up. Though the smoke, he could see Doom Note standing there and decided to use this as an opportunity to make his move.

"Let's do this. Red Gaia Eraser!" Red Joker Megaman said, as the two disks on his back came off and hovered above where Doom Note was standing. The two disks then began to fire off lasers. Red Joker Megaman then began to charge his own laser in his hands. When he was finished charging up, he fired off a huge laser at where the disks where, causing a massive explosion to engulfed the entire battlefield. Even Red Joker Megaman had to get out of the way of the blast.

"You think that did it?" Mega asked.

"I doubt it, but that should at least damage her a bit," Red Joker Megaman said. They waited a while for all the smoke to clear out, since it was impossible to see anything inside it. As he was waiting, two hands suddenly covered his eyes, greatly shocking him

"Guess who?" said a familiar voice.

"S…Sonia?" Red Joker Megaman said shocked, as he immediately got the hands off his eyes and retreated back. He looked back to see Doom Note standing there with no injuries at all.

"Sorry, wrong answer. You'll have to get punished for this. Devil Strings!" Doom Note said, as she fired and caught Red Joker Megaman in her guitar strings. Red Joker Megaman tried to break free of the strings, but the strings were far stronger than before, so he was nowhere close to breaking it.

"What…How did you…" Red Joker Megaman started.

"Really? How weak did you think I am? You really think that you could hit me with that excuse you call an attack?" Doom Note said.

"But I saw you…"

"And as for that last attack, I easily dodged it and got out the way even before you fired that laser. If you were actually alert, you would have known that I was standing behind you the entire time. I just thought that I could play around with you."

"I guess that I underestimated you," Red Joker Megaman said, as he continued struggling to try to break free, "Now will you please let go of me?"

"Like I would do something as stupid as that. Now that I have you trapped and unable to move, I guess it's time for me to administer the killing blow," Doom Note said.

"The killing blow?" Red Joker Megaman asked.

"You heard me. The killing blow. Just sit back and watch. This will be the last performance that you will ever see in your life," Doom Note said, as she moved away from Red Joker Megaman.

"It's time for the final performance. Demonic Harmony!" Doom Note said, as amps started to appear all around where Red Joker Megaman was. The amps continued to appear until Red joker Megaman was trapped inside a cube of amps, with all the speakers facing inwards towards him.

"Shit, this doesn't look good!" Red Joker Megaman said, as he now struggled even harder to break free from the strings.

"It's too late now. You're life will end when this song is done," Doom Note said, as she started to play a song on her guitar. As she was playing her guitar, notes came out of the amps that surrounded Red Joker Megaman, all hitting him at once. Doom Note continued to play. After a while, she started to play faster and faster. As she played faster, more notes came out to hit Megaman, who was now back to his normal form because of all the damage that he had sustained. After a few more minutes, Doom Note was close to finishing her song. When she had strummed her last note, all of the amps exploded, causing a HUGE explosion to completely and utterly obliterate everything in its path.

"Finally, it's over," Doom Note said, as a big gust blew over her. The gust also helped clear away most of the smoke from the explosion, leaving only a thin layer of smoke. Doom Note was slowly approached the smoke to see the damage that her opponent had sustained from her attack. However, as she got closer, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a figure standing up in the middle of the smoke.

"No…Impossible…" Doom Note said, as she saw Megaman standing there, still alive. However, he was just barely alive from the attack. Most of his clothes and armor were ripped and torn. He was bleeding all over his body and he was struggling just to breath. He slowly approached Doom Note, who was too shocked to move.

"Crap, he's getting closer. Why…why won't my body move? What's going on?" Doom Note thought, as Megaman slowly got closer and closer to her. Megaman finally reached Doom Note and put both his hands on her shoulders to keep him from falling over. He stared into Doom Note's eyes and she stared into his.

"What…what is this feeling? It feels so familiar and yet…" Doom Note started to think, but she was interrupted by Megaman, who had begun to kiss Doom Note on her lips. At first, Doom Note was shocked and tried to push him away, but for some reason she didn't have enough power to do so.

"Why does this feel so familiar?" Doom Note wondered, as she began to kiss Megaman back. As they were kissing, Doom Note's colour changed from black back to her original pink colour. Doom Note was starting to turn back into Harp Note. Megaman never felt happier. He had finally gotten back together with Sonia. Everything seemed to be okay now. Well, it was until…

"Wing Cutter!" Falcon Flash said, as he flew in and broke up Megaman and Harp Note. Harp Note's colour changed back and she was now Doom Note again.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Tiger Blaze said, as she appeared in between Megaman and Doom Note, "It appears that you were fraternizing with the enemy."

"No, I was just…" Doom Note started, as she was interrupted by black electricity that began to pulse through her entire body. She fell to the ground and began to cry out in pain.

"Sonia!" Megaman yelled.

"What's happening?" Turtle Tide asked, as he came in.

"I don't know, but we better get her back to the ship. You go carry her there. We'll finish things off here," Tiger Blaze said.

"Fine by me. After I go back, I can finally get some well-deserved rest," Turtle Tide said, as he picked up Doom Note and disappeared.

"Come back here and bring back Sonia!" Megaman yelled.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be worried about her. Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as she punched him and sent him flying back. Megaman still had no strength left in him and was still barely living from Doom Note's attack. He got back up slowly, just to get knocked back down again.

"Shock Wing!" Falcon Flash said, knocking Megaman down again with his attack.

"Shall we finish this?" Tiger Blaze asked.

"Let's do it. It's boring fighting against weaklings that can't fight back anyways," Falcon Flash answered.

"Okay then. In that case, Fireball Barrage!"

"Thunder Beam!" Both attacks hit Megaman, who was still on the ground, at the same time and caused another explosion. When the smoke cleared, Megaman was barely alive anymore. He couldn't move or even talk.

"Let's go," he heard Tiger Blaze say.

"Fine by me," Falcon Flash answered. Megaman vision slowly blacked out as Tiger Blaze and Falcon Flash disappeared and left.

**Wow, this is the longest chapter if written so far. I could've split this chapter up into two, but then they would've been too short. But enough of that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be out next week, but we'll see.**


	12. Aftermath

**Yo guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update this story, but recently I've been a lot more busy with other stuff and I can't really find the time to write this. Anyways, enough of that for now. Enjoy chapter tweleve of Megman Starforce: Precious Memories!**

"Huh? Where am I?" Geo thought, as he found himself lying in a bed somewhere. He opened his eyes to see that he was in some kind of high-tech looking hospital. He tried to get up, but was interrupted by sharp pains throughout his entire body.

"Damn, I can't move without something hurting," Geo thought, as Ace came in to see how he was doing.

"Hey, it looks like you're finally awake," Ace said. Geo notice that Ace wasn't in tip-top shaped either. He had bandages on his head and body and one of his arms was in a cast.

"Ace, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"What about the others? Are they okay?"

"Don't worry about it. The others also sustained some damage, but it wasn't anything fatal. Bud still in his room resting up, and as for Solo…"

"Huh? What happened to him?"

"Well, after we treated all his injuries, we told him to rest for a bit, but he didn't listen. The moment we left him alone, he escaped and left somewhere."

"That's so like him."

"Anyways, out of all of us, you were the one that sustained the most damage. When we found you after the battle, you barely had any strength left to breath. We had to get you here to WAZA right away and get you on life-support, or else you might have been done for."

"And what about the people we were fighting? What about Sonia?" Geo asked hurriedly.

"Well, about that. Unfortunately, we were all defeated by them, so they left and retreated back to their ship," Ace said with a sad look on his face.

"So…what do we do now?" Geo asked with a gloom expression.

"The thing we can do now is to wait. We have to rest for a bit or else we won't stand a chance against the enemy even if we found them."

"So you're saying we just sit here and do nothing, while they could be plotting who knows what?"

"It's the best thing we can do at this point. If you tried to battle anyone in your current condition, you would be taken down in a heartbeat. And also, you still have serious injuries that haven't healed yet. If you do something stupid like try to run off and battle the enemy on your own, I can't guaranty that you will be able to stay alive."

"But…but…fine," Geo said depressingly.

"I'm glad that you can look at this reasonably and not act rashly because of your feelings. Well, I'm going to leave for now. I have some stuff to care of. Remember, don't do anything stupid. Don't even try to walk around. You still have a lot of injuries and it's best not to move around a lot."

"I know, I know. Jeez, you're like my mom."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyways, I'll see you later," Ace said, as he began to leave.

"Bye," Geo replied, as Ace left the room.

"So…now what?" Geo asked himself. He spent the next few minutes just sitting up on his bed, thinking if he should leave and fight or not. He eventually got bored and took out his Hunter-VG.

"Hey Mega, you awake," Geo asked.

"I wasn't, but you woke me up. What is it?" Mega said slightly annoyed.

"Do you think I should go or not?" Geo asked.

"Go where?"

"You know. Go to that ship, and save Sonia."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, everyone else seems to need some rest and, I don't want to put them in any more danger than they have to be in."

"What about you? From the looks of it, you have more injuries than anyone else that fought. I should know. And if you go by yourself, you're putting yourself in more danger than ever."

"I know, but…but…what can I do?" Geo said, as tears started to flow down cheeks. He began crying for a while, annoying an already grumpy Omega-Xis. Mega let him cry for a while, but eventually he had to speak up and say something.

"Will you just by quiet? What the hell is wrong with you?" Mega said angrily, as he came out and gave Geo a slightly hard punch to the head.

"Owww! What was that for? That kinda hurt you know!" Geo asked angrily, as he was rubbing the spot on his head that Omega-Xis had punched, which was now sore.

"I did that to wake you up! Do you remember during the fight with Doom Note you had vowed to do something," Mega asked.

"I had vowed to do something…" Geo said softly, as he continued to rub the spot on his head.

"That's right. I told myself that I would save Sonia no matter what. That no matter what happened or what got in my way, I would try my hardest to do so," Geo thought, as a smile came across his face

"Thanks, Mega," Geo said.

"For what?" Mega asked.

"For everything," Geo said, as he yawned.

"I'm starting to get tired. I'm think I'm going to take a little nap for a while," Geo said, as he got underneath his covers and closed his eyes.

"That's fine by me. I need to go back to sleep after your rude awakening," Mega said, as he went back inside the Hunter-VG. Not long after that, Geo fell asleep. He didn't worry about what he had to do to get Sonia back. That could wait until tomorrow.

_Somewhere in the outskirts of space…_

Turtle Tide was carrying Doom Note back to the ship. He was taking his sweet time going there, even though Doom Note was now crying in pain. It wasn't long until Tiger Blaze and Falcon Flash had caught up to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why is it taking you this long to get back to the ship?" Tiger Blaze asked angrily.

"Hey, you just told me to get back to the ship. You didn't tell me if I had to get there quickly," Turtle Tide argued.

"Maybe you just used up all your strength with your battle against the weakling, and you're just using that as an excuse," Falcon Flash mocked.

"What was that? Would you care to repeat that again?" Turtle Tide said angrily, as he stopped and turned around to face Falcon Flash.

"Gladly. I said that you are so weak that you used up all your strength fighting a pathetic, little weakling."

"That's it, you're just asking for a fight, aren't you?" Turtle Tide asked, as he placed Doom Note on the floor and took on a battle stance.

"Are you sure you want to face me? In your current condition, I doubt you would even last ten seconds," Falcon Flash mocked, as he took on a battle stance of his own.

"Why you little…I'll show you your place! Shell Rush!" Turtle Tide said, as he rushed forward towards Falcon Flash.

"Heh, since you're this weak, I think I'm going to go easy on you for a bit! Shock Wing!" Falcon Flash said, as he rushed forwards towards Turtle Tide. They were about to clash, but Tiger Blaze to intervene.

"Fireball Barrage!" Tiger Blaze said, as she fired a volley of fireballs where Turtle Tide and Falcon Flash were about to meet, breaking the two up and them to look at her angrily.

"What was that for?" Turtle Tide asked.

"Yeah, this doesn't have anything to do with you. This is between me and this old fart," Falcon Flash said.

"Yeah…wait! What did you just call me?"

"I called you an old fart, or are you too old to hear me."

"You two, just SHUT UP!" Tiger Blaze yelled, causing the two of them to stop and immediately look at her.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do to stop us, huh?" Falcon Flash asked.

"If you two don't stop acting like a couple of children and grow up, I'll have to report you to the boss and have him punish you accordingly," Tiger Blaze said. With that, the two immediately stopped their bickering and began mumbling something to themselves.

"Now that that's over with, I'm going to take her back to the ship ASAP. Just hurry up and get there and try not to kill each other along the way," Tiger Blaze said, as she picked up Doom Note, who was now unconscious, and hurried back to the ship. Turtle Tide and Falcon Flash were now along, staring each other angrily.

"We'll settle this later," Falcon Flash said.

"Yes, let's," Turtle Tide replied, as they both started to head back towards the ship.

_At WAZA Headquarters…_

Geo awoke several hours later. At that time, his injuries were still nowhere close to being fully healed, so all he could do was continue to lie there and think about what he was going to do next.

"I could try to find out their location and go there myself after I get all healed up. Or maybe I should bring in some help. That might work better. But still…" Geo thought, as he sat up on his bed, "None of us are anywhere strong enough to take on those guys. We were all defeated. And not by a little bit. We were pretty much completely obliterated." Geo thought back to when he was fighting Doom Note. He remembered when he thought he had defeated Doom Note, but then she used some sort of special technique.

"What was that technique called again? Limit Break or something? I can't remember," Geo thought to himself. He remembered that when Doom Note had used that technique, he became powerless to do anything. He wasn't strong enough, he wasn't fast enough. It was like a mouse trying to defeat a lion.

"What…what can I do…how can I get strong enough to save Sonia…how?" Geo thought. As he was thinking, he started to get a bit tired and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

_On the spaceship…_

Tiger Blaze had finally reached the spaceship, followed by Turtle Tide and Tiger Blaze, who were still arguing about who was stronger.

"Will you two just shut it already?" Tiger Blaze said annoyed, as she carried Doom Note to where their boss was.

"Hmph!" Falcon Flash grunted, as both he and Turtle Tide followed Tiger Blaze throughout the hallways of the spaceship. The spaceship was humongous in size and it would take a normal person at least half an hour to run from one end of the spaceship to the other. However, EM beings could travel way faster, so it only takes them a couple of seconds. After a while, they finally reached the room.

"Ahhh, it seems like you're all back. So how was the mission? Were you all successful in your task?" the dark figure asked, as he remained sitting in his chair.

"Yes, we went to the site and disposed of the pests there like you told us to. However, the device was destroyed before we got there," Tiger Blaze said.

"It's fine. We can just charge up another one. However, we have to make sure this time that those people don't interfere this time," the dark figure said.

"Don't worry about it. This time we'll guard that thing so that those insects won't be even able to get close to it!" Falcon Flash said excitedly.

"You guys can go do that, but you can count me out. I've already had enough action today to last me at least a couple of months," Turtle Tide said.

"Oh? Are you sure you're not just saying that you're too weak to defend yourself against those insects."

"What did you say? I'll show you! I'll…"

"Now, now, there's no need to fight amongst ourselves. You've all done an adequate job today so you can go back to your rooms to rest for a while," the dark figure said.

"Wooooo! Yeah! Finally, some time to just sit back and do nothing!" Turtle Tide said happily.

"You don't have to be so open about it," Tiger Blaze mumbled, "oh yes, one more thing. While she was fighting, Doom Note seemed to have some kind of problem."

"Yes, I was just about to get to that. It seems that one of the people that you were fighting today was pretty close to the true identity of Doom Note," the dark figure said.

"So what about it?" Tiger Blaze asked.

"As you know, the crystal that is currently inside her only works if the person using it has no bonds at all. However, during the course of their battle, it seems that this boy had reawakened one of her bonds that I had the liberty of breaking."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Tiger Blaze asked.

"I say we crush him until there's nothing left!" Falcon Flash said ecstatically.

"Hold on a moment. There will be no need for that. For now, just bring Doom Note back to her room to rest. I have a plan," the dark figure said evilly, a huge smirk appeared over his face.

**So yeah. As I said before, I'm busy with a bunch of other stuff currently so I'm not sure if I can update as frequently as I used to. I'm still continuing the story, it just might take a while longer for new chapters to come out. As for the next chapter, it won't take as long as it did for this chapter to come out, but not really sure how long it will take. Just hope that it will be out soon!**


	13. Resolve

**Due to some...unfortunate events, I didn't have access to a computer for a week. I also have a truckload of homework and exams from school. Fun =_=. So those are the reasons why it has taken my over two weeks to update this. I am terribly sorry. But have fun with this new chapter!**

It had been a week since Geo and company had been defeated by the new, mysterious figures. Geo's injuries were now almost fully healed. He wanted to go out and find a way to save Sonia earlier, but was restrained by Ace, who had told him to rest. Despite wanting to go out faster, he had to agree with Ace. Even if he did go out, he wouldn't have been able to do much. Geo was currently lying down on his bed, resting while doing a little bit of thinking.

"I wonder if Ace will let me finally go out today." Geo thought to himself. He sat up on his bed and took out his Hunter-VG.

"Hey, Mega," Geo said, as Omega-Xis appeared in front of him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mega asked.

"Have all your injuries healed yet?"

"Yeah, I sustained less damage than you in that fight. If you're close to being fully healed, then I should be too. Not to mention that I am stronger than you."

"What was that?" Geo asked, as the two started laughing amongst themselves. They had finally settled down when Geo got a message on his Hunter-VG.

"Hmm? Looks like I got a message from Ace?" Geo said, staring at his Hunter-VG.

"Well, aren't you gonna open it?" Mega asked.

"What do you think I was about to do?" Geo said, as he opened up the message.

**Come to the main control room ASAP! -Ace**

"What does it say?" Mega asked.

"He says he wants me to go the main room. And he seemed pretty urgent about it too," Geo replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Right!" Geo said, as he ran out of his room and started to head towards WAZA's main control room. When he got there, he saw that everyone else was there too, with the exception of Solo, who had wandered of somewhere a while ago.

"Ace! What did you call me here for? And why did you seem so rushed?" Geo asked, as he entered the room.

"Ah, Geo. You're finally here. See for yourself," Ace said, as he pointed to a screen. There was a person on the screen. He had snow-white hair that went just below his shoulders. He also had red, menacing eyes. He was in a dark place so it was hard for them to see the rest of his features.

"Who is that?" Geo wondered.

"Ah, you're finally here, Geo Stelar. Or should I say, Megaman," the person on the screen said.

"W-who are you? And how do you know my name?" Geo asked.

"You don't need to know who I am. And relax. There is no need to be alarmed. I'm not going to do anything to harm you, yet," the figure on the screen said, as Geo cringed a bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, well, aren't we the impatient one. In that case, I'll just get to the point. From the battle you've fought last week, I have reason to believe that you are really close to one of my subordinates."

"One of his subordinates? What does he mean…wait! Is he talking about…" Geo thought, as he was interrupted by a voice.

"If you haven't figured it out already, then I just show you. I'm talking about her," the person said, as the screen moved to show Doom Note. She was still unconscious and it looked like she was in a bit of pain. All of a sudden, dark electricity surged through her body and she screamed in pain.

"SONIA!" Geo yelled, as he saw what was happening on the screen.

"So my predictions were correct. You did know this girl before I…did something to her," the figure said.

"What did you do to her? I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Geo said, as he wanted to run up and punch the screen. However, he was restrained by Ace and Bud, who were trying to hold him back from doing anything stupid.

"Geo, calm down!" Ace yelled, as he was holding Geo back.

"Yeah, it's not like you would hurt him if you punched the screen anyways," Bud said, as he was doing the same.

"Let me go!" Geo said, as he was interrupted by light chuckling.

"It seems like you people can't even cooperate amongst yourselves. No wonder you lost to my subordinates so badly," the person on the screen said.

"What did you say?" Geo asked.

"Anyways, enough of that. I didn't come here to argue with you. Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was surprised that you still remembered who this girl was. Either that device is starting to get old or you had a really strong bond to this girl before."

"Where are you getting with all of this?"

"You want to save this girl, don't you?" the figure said, as Geo's eyes widened.

"I take that as a yes. So you really want to save this girl, right? I'll give you the chance to do so. I'm going to…" the figure started, as there was a bunch of commotion coming from the other side of the door. Everyone in the room quieted down and listened as they heard some arguments on the other side.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Shut up! We're doing this for your own good."

"Let go of me! If I wasn't injured right now, I'd cut you up until nothing was left!" Everyone wondered what the commotion was all about. The door opened up to reveal three Satella police officers trying to restrained Solo, who had a couple of injuries on him.

"For the last time, let me go or else you're gonna get it!" Solo said annoyed.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the cocky, arrogant little boy." Solo's eyes perked up as he heard a familiar voice. He turned to the screen to see someone very familiar to him.

"You…what are you doing here?" Solo asked the person on the screen.

"Are we the rude ones? Is that anyway to address your teacher?" the figure on the screen replied, shocking everyone in the room.

"You're not my teacher anymore! You never were! Not ever since that day!"

"That hurt. To hear those words coming out of my star pupil."

"Why you…" Solo started, as he was cut off.

"Let's end this pointless banter now. I don't have much time left. As I was saying before," the person said looking back at Geo, "you want to save this girl, right? She must mean a lot to you. I'm going to give you a chance at saving her. Here are the coordinates to my ship. If you really want to save this girl, you can follow these coordinates to get to my ship. Come if you want, I don't really care. I have to go now. Bye…for now," the figure said, as the screen went blank.

"Wait! Come back here!" Geo and Solo said simultaneously. Both of them stared at the blank screen, but nothing happened and there was an awkward moment of silence until Geo thought of something.

"Hey, Solo?" Geo said.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Solo replied.

"Did you know that person that was on the screen before? He said he was your teacher and he called you his star pupil."

"That's for me to know and for you and the rest of these idiots to never find out."

"C'mon. If you tell us who he is, we might have a better chance of rescuing Sonia."

"Like I care what happens to you and your little girlfriend. I told once and I'm going to tell you again: I'm not gonna to tell you anything. Now that we have that out of the way, I'm going to leave," Solo said, as he made his way to the exit. However, a hand appeared on his shoulder and prevented him from leaving. Solo turned around to see Ace with his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go," Solo said.

"Or what?" Ace replied

"Let me go or else I'll have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try. With all those injuries, you wouldn't even last a minute against me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It could you

"Guys, stop fighting!" Geo said.

"Yeah, we should be fighting against the enemy, not each other," Bud said.

"Stay out of this. You said that I wouldn't last one minute against you, right? Well, I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to defeat you in less than a minute. Transcode: Rog…" Solo was about to EM Wave Change until he felt and sharp pain in his stomach.

"Crap!" Solo said, as he fell to the floor and coughed up a bit of blood.

"I told you that you wouldn't last a minute," Ace said, as he approached Solo.

"Damn you!" Solo said, as he slowly and weakly got up, only to fall back down to the ground.

"Get some paramedics and get him to a room," Ace said, as people came and transported Solo to a room.

"So what do we do now?" Geo asked.

"We can't do much now. That person we were just talking to did give us the coordinates to the ship. However, I don't think any of us are strong enough to defeat the people there. If we went there now, it would just be a suicide mission," Ace said.

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"We could wait for Solo to wake up and tell us some information on that person, since he seems to have some knowledge that we don't have."

"But you heard him before, I don't think he's gonna tell us much."

"We'll have to find some way to make him tell us."

"In that case, since we aren't doing anything right now, can I go out and train?"

"Well, let's see. You seem to be in a better condition now. Fine, you can go out to train. But don't overdo it. The last thing we want is for you to get injured again."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Alright, let's go Mega," Geo said.

"Finally, some action!" Mega said excitedly, as both he and Geo left the building.

"Can I go out to train too?" Bud asked.

"Sure. You're in better condition than Geo, so why not?" Ace said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll get going then," Bud said, as he also left the building.

"We should do some training too," Acid suggested.

"Yeah, I know," Ace said, as he walked off to another part of the building.

_Meanwhile…_

"Alright, let's begin! Transcode: Megaman!" Geo said, as he became well-known Megaman.

"So, uhhh…what should we do first?" Megaman asked.

"Beats me. You were the one who wanted to come out here to train so badly, so I thought that you would have some idea in what you wanted to do," Mega said.

"Well, I didn't actually plan that far ahead, ehehehe."

"*sigh* you're hopeless," Mega said, as he facepalmed.

_One hour later…_

"Red Gaia Eraser!" Red Joker Megaman yelled, as he launched his attack into a remote area far away from anybody else. In the past hour, Geo had found a good, open place to train in and was now trying to improve the power of his attacks.

"Dammit!" Red Joker Megaman said, as he fell down to his knees and punched his fist onto the ground, "I'm still not strong enough. There's no way I can beat her the way I am now."

"Hey kid. Don't beat yourself up like this. If you're not strong enough now, just keep trying until you are," Mega said.

"I know, but still. How long will I have to train to only be able to prevent myself from dying in battle? By the time I actually train hard enough to be able to defeat her, something bad may have already happened to her," Red Joker Megaman said, as he got back on his feet.

"Alright, enough of that then. Let's keep going."

_Meanwhile…_

Solo woke up in dark, unfamiliar room. He had bandages on his injuries and he wasn't in that much pain anymore. He looked around to check if anyone was there. Once he checked that no one was here, he gathered up all his stuff and quietly left the room. He then secretly and stealthily made it out of the building without anyone noticing.

"Hmph, some kind of security they have. Someone could easily break in there and steal everything without anyone even knowing. Well, it's not my problem," Solo said, as he started to move away from the building. As he was walking away, he remembered what happened before he passed out.

"So we finally meet again, eh?" Solo thought in his head, "I thought that I had seen the last of you, but I guess I was wrong. No matter. Now that you're here, I can take you out once and for all." As he continued on walking, images and voices from the past began appearing in his head.

"_Hello, my name is… and I will be your instructor this year."_

"_I wanna be just like him when I grow up!"_

"_Good job, Solo! Keep up the good work."_

"_H-how could you do such a thing?"_

"_Silly, little boy. You're too trusting. You rely too much on others."_

"_I'll kill you!"_

"I'll finally take my revenge for you've done," Solo thought as he walked off somewhere into the distance.

_Meanwhile…_

After two long hours of training, Megaman was exhausted and barely had enough energy left to lift an arm.

"I think we should stop here today. You heard what Ace said, don't overdo it or else you could be in trouble," Mega warned Megaman.

"I know that, but…if I don't train…harder, I'll never…be strong enough…in time," Megaman said, as he was panting heavily.

"It won't matter how strong you are when you're dead."

"Tch, I guess you're right," Megaman said, as he pulsed out and was Geo again.

"Let's go home then. It'll be nice to finally be able to sleep in my house after about a week," Geo said, as he slowly made his way back home. After a while, Geo finally managed to get back home. When he went into the house, everyone was already asleep

"Guess I've been training for a while," Geo thought to himself.

Geo quietly went into his own room and closed the door behind him. After taking a shower and getting into his pyjamas, he was about to go to bed when he heard a noise coming from his Hunter-VG. He went over to check it out and saw that he had a new message. However, there was no name from who the sender was. It just said "unknown".

"Are you going to open that?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Uhhhhh…sure, why not? How bad could it be," Geo said as he opened up the message.

"This is…this is…"

**If I have less of a workload this week, I should be able to get out a new chapter by next week. However, you never know what may happen. I could have lots of work or my computer could just suddenly blow up. But that probably won't happen...I hope.**


	14. New Power

"Are you going to open that?"

"Uhhhhh…sure, why not? How bad could it be?" Geo opened up the mysterious message and read what it said.

**From: Unknown**

**Subject: (Blank)**

**Greetings, Geo Stelar, or should I say the famous hero Megaman. Yes, I know who you are, but that isn't important right now. I have been keeping my eye on you for quite some time now. It is safe to say that you are fairly strong. Of course, you would have to be strong to save the world a total of three times. That's pretty good coming from a kid your age. There is no doubt that you're strong, but recently I've learned that you lost fighting against someone. Well, I shouldn't say that you lost. I should say that you were completely devastated. More importantly, I heard that the battle meant a lot to you. You should know what I'm talking about. Anyways, you may be wondering what this message is about. I have some information on the people you were fighting a week ago. They are strong. Very strong. Even with years of training, you still may not be able to defeat them. This is why I'm going to help you. Attached to this message is a special program that I have invented. Its purpose is to grant you power beyond your wildest dreams. There are no strings attached. You don't have to do anything for me. You can decide whether you want to use the program or not. Just know that by using that program, there will be a very high chance that you will be able to defeat your enemy and get back what you desire the most. So decide what you want to do, Geo Stelar. I look forward to seeing you in person real soon.**

While Geo was reading the message, his eyes got wider and wider. He couldn't believe what he was reading. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, some mysterious person sends him a message saying that he will be able to give him enough power to rescue Sonia. For all he knew, this could be a trick or even a trap.

"Well, are you done reading yet? What does it saying?" Omega-Xis asked, as he was impatiently waiting for Geo to finish reading the contents of the message. Geo didn't respond. He was still staring at the message thinking about what do to do about this current situation.

"Hey, are you deaf? Tell me what it says already!" Mega said, as he gave Geo a good punch in the head.

"Owww! Quit doing that!" Geo said, as he was rubbing the part on his head that was now sore.

"I'll stop doing that as soon as you respond to me the first time like a normal person."

"Sorry about that. It's just that I was too busy thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff? And what did that message say?"

"See for yourself," Geo said, as he showed Mega the message.

"Hmmmm, interesting. So you have any idea about who sent you this message?"

"No clue. It could be anybody. It could even be an enemy luring me into some kind of trap."

"By the way, what was that program that was mentioned in the message."

"Oh, that one? I haven't taken a look at it yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it up and see what's inside."

"O-okay," Geo said, as he opened up the attached.

"The Shadow Program," Geo read out loud.

"That sounds…menacing," Mega said.

"Yeah, it sounds more like something the enemy would use. Like seriously, the SHADOW program! If that doesn't sound evil, I don' know what does."

"But the message said that it will grant you enough power to beat the snot-nosed bastards who wiped us out last time."

"I know, but still…I don't think it will be a good idea to randomly use programs that we have no idea of its functions. It could have some nasty side effects."

"You've got a point there. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I guess we can take it to WAZA tomorrow and have them examine what this program does. Until then, we should refrain from using it."

"Sounds like a plan.*yawn*Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"*yawn*Fine by me. I'm getting tired as well," Geo said, as he crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hmph, it seems like he won't use it on his own. Whatever, I had planned that he would do so anyways."

"You called for me."

"Ah, I'm glad you're finally here. It seems our friend will need a little push in the right direction, if you know what I mean."

"Understood, I will give him a nice wake-up call tomorrow."

"That would be great. You can go now. This is all going according to plan. Hehehehehehe."

_The next morning…_

At around 7:00, Geo's Hunter-VG's alarm went off and gave him a little shock.

"What the…" Geo said, as he rolled of his bed and bumped into the railing. He got up and picked up his Hunter-VG.

"Owww, that hurt! Why did the alarm go off? I don't even have school today," Geo wondered. It only took him around 5 seconds to come up with the source of the problem.

"OMEGA-XIS!" Geo yelled, as Mega sleepily came out of Geo's Hunter-VG.

"Wh-what's going on? Did an enemy show up? I'm ready to kick his ass," Mega said, still a little bit disoriented.

"Oh, I'll kick your ass!" Geo said angrily, as he started chasing Mega around the room.

"Why are you so angry? If this about your telescope, then…"

"You were playing around with the Hunter-VG again, weren't you? You turned on the alarm by accident and it went off! You nearly gave me a concussion! And what did you say about my telescope?" Geo said angrily.

"Ehehehe, nothing. Just pretend I didn't say anything," Mega said, as he gave off a weak chuckle.

"I swear if you did anything to my telescope, I'll…" Geo started, as he was interrupted by an explosion outside.

"W-what was that?" Geo said.

"I don't know, but it could be trouble. Let's go check it out," Mega said.

"Right," Geo said, as he hurriedly changed his clothes and ran outside to where the explosion was. When he got there, there was a bunch of smoke and craters in the ground.

"Who did all this?" Geo wondered.

"Looking for me?" a strangely familiar voice said. Geo was surprised and immediately looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Up here," the voice said. Geo looked up to see…

"I-it's you!" Geo said, as he was staring at an enemy that he saw a week ago.

"Yeah, it's me. What of it?" Tiger Blaze said, as she was in the air staring down at Geo.

"What are you doing here?" Geo asked.

"I came here to…give you a little push in the right direction."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Tiger Blaze said, as a fireball formed in her hand.

"Dammit! Transcode: Megaman!" Geo did a Wave Change to become Megaman, as he prepared himself for Tiger Blaze's attack.

"Get ready, because here I go. Fireball Barrage!" Tiger Blaze said, as she sent a volley of fireballs in Megaman's direction. Megaman easily dodged the weak attack and countered with his own.

"Battlecard: Wide Wave!" Megaman said, as he fired a wide jet of water towards Tiger Blaze.

"Hehe, trying to put out my flame, huh? It's not going to be that easy!" Tiger Blaze said, as she surrounded herself with flames, evaporating the water before it even reached her.

"Tch, well then try this on for size. Battlecard: Jet Attack!" Megaman said, as he flew towards Tiger Blaze at full speed.

"You think you can hit me with that. You're too easy," Tiger Blaze said, as she was ready to intercept the attack. However, just as she was about to block Megaman's attack, Megaman flew right past her instead of hitting her.

"What?" Tiger Blaze said surprised.

"Didn't think of that, did you? Now, that this! Battlecard: Impact Cannon!" Megaman said, as he fired a fairly powerful cannon at Tiger Blaze. An explosion occurred when the attack hit right on the target. Megaman wasn't about to waste any time as he immediately lauznched another attack.

"Time to finish this! Battlecard: Giant Axe!" Megaman yelled, as a gigantic formed on his hand.

"AHHHHHH!" Megaman yelled, slashing down with the axe with everything that he had. He was about to declare victory when half-way through the swing, the axe was suddenly stopped. The smoke cleared away the reveal that an uninjured Tiger Blaze had completely stopped Megaman's attack with just one hand.

"Nice try," Tiger Blaze said with a smirk on her face, as Megaman stared at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Im-impossible," Megaman said.

"Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as she threw a fiery punch at Megaman that sent him hurdling towards the ground, causing an explosion when he hit. Megaman was lying in a newly formed crater in the ground. He slowly got up as Tiger Blaze sent another attack his way.

"Fireball Barrage!" Tiger Blaze said, as she sent another wave of flaming orbs at Megaman. Megaman was still slightly shaken up by the previous attack, but he managed to barely dodge all of the attacks.

"You okay, Geo," Mega asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's about time we get serious about this. _Finalize: Black Ace_," Megaman said, as he started to be surrounded by a huge number of noise, which transformed him into his Black Ace form.

"Do whatever you want. You still can't defeat me," Tiger Blaze said cockily.

"We'll see about that. Mega Buster!" BA Megaman said, as he rapidly-fired his Mega Buster at Tiger Blaze. Tiger Blaze saw this attack as barely any threat at all, as she took the attack head-on without sustaining any apparent damage.

"Is that the best you've got? I'm disappointed. I would've thought that you would be stronger than that, but I guess I was wrong," Tiger Blaze said mockingly.

"I'll show you!" BA Megaman said, as he rushed up the Tiger Blaze and began slashing his sword at her. Tiger Blaze countered all of BA Megman's strikes with a Blazing Punch. The two continued that for about a minute until BA Megaman began to feel a little tired.

"Damn! I can't land a strike on her," BA Megaman thought as he was panting.

"What? Done already? That's the best you got? I don't know why he wanted to spend so much time on you. You aren't even worth it," Tiger Blaze said.

"What…what are you talking about?" BA Megaman asked.

"Nothing that concerns you…yet. All you need to know is that unless you defeat me, you won't leave here alive."

"In that case, all I have to do is defeat you. Then there will be one less person in the way when I go rescue Sonia."

"You think that this is going to be easy? I'll show you exactly how wrong you are! Blazing Kick!" Tiger Blaze said, as she disappeared and reappeared behind BA Megaman and kicked him. BA Megaman was not shaken up by the attack and managed to block it. However, the attack was so strong that he was still sent flying back a few feet.

"I'm starting to get worn out. I have to end this quickly," BA Megaman thought in his head.

"Already starting to get tired I see. What are you going to do now? Try to run away? But we all know how that will end up," Tiger Blaze said.

"Like hell I'll run away," BA Megaman said, as he secretly began charging his attack behind his back, "I won't leave this place until I have defeated you!"

"Oh? And what makes you so sure that you can do such a thing?" Tiger Blaze asked.

"This!" BA Megaman said, raising up his arm that caused a black hole to form around where Tiger Blaze was standing.

"Black End Galaxy!" BA Megaman said, as he slashed the black hole with his sword, causing an explosion to engulf the area.

"You think that did it?" Mega asked.

"I hope it did. I don't have much left in me, especially since we used up all that energy training last night," BA Megaman said in between pants. As he stared at the huge cloud of smoke that had formed, BA Megaman began to see something glowing on the inside.

"Dammit!" BA Megaman thought, as dozens of fireballs came out of the smoke cloud. BA Megaman managed to easily dodge the blindly fired attack as Tiger Blaze emerged from the smoke relatively unharmed.

"Not bad, but I've seen better," Tiger Blaze said giving off a light chuckle.

"Tch, that barely made a scratch on her," BA Megaman thought.

"Are you about done?"

"Like hell I am. _Finalize: Red Joker!_" BA Megaman said, as he transformed into his other finalized form, the Red Joker.

"Nice outfit change. Are you gonna do anything with that?" Tiger Blaze asked.

"Just wait and see," RJ Megaman replied.

"Well, if you aren't going to do anything, allow me to do the honours. Blazing Punch!" Tiger Blaze said, as she rushed up to RJ Megaman and gave him a fairly powerful punch. RJ Megaman managed to grab on to Tiger Blaze's fist and chuck her towards the ground. However, Tiger Blaze managed to retain her balance and land on two feet.

"Not bad. Now let's see whether that was beginner's luck or not. Blazing Kick!" Tiger Blaze said, as she kicked RJ Megaman with a flaming kick. Like the last attack, RJ Megaman was able to block the attack, but the force of this attack was stronger than the last attack's, causing him to move back a few feet.

"It's time to end this. Red Gaia Eraser!" RJ Joker Megaman said, as the two disks on his back came off and began firing laser at Tiger Blaze. He then charged up his own giant laser, and fired it directly at Tiger Blaze, resulting in another explosion. This time, RJ Megaman didn't see anything came out of the smoke cloud, nor did he see any movement within it.

"Did that do it?" RJ Megaman wondered. The smoke finally cleared away. Tiger Blaze was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. To make sure, RJ Megaman slowly approached her, making sure to be careful of any surprise attacks. When he was finally staring directly down at Tiger Blaze, he saw that she was actually unconscious.

"What are you going to do about her?" Mega asked.

"We're gonna take her back to WAZA and ask her if she anything about Sonia," RJ Megaman replied.

"Fine by me. By the way, I still don't know who this person is…"

"You'll remember soon enough, I hope," RJ Megaman said, as he was about to pick up the unconscious Tiger Blaze. However, as he was about to pick her up, her body burst into flames, the explosion injuring RJ Megaman a bit.

"What the hell?" RJ Megaman said, as he was trying to figure out what had just happened. He finally figured out when Tiger Blaze appeared behind him.

"Kid, behind you!" Mega warned. However, his warning came a little late, as Tiger Blaze picked up RJ Megaman by the neck and proceeded with choking him.

"How did you like my little clone? I was surprised you didn't die in the explosion. I guess you're not as weak as I thought," Tiger Blaze said, as he was strangling RJ Megaman to death. RJ Megaman tried to say something, but he was restricted by a lack of air.

"You're gonna die right here and now…unless…" Tiger Blaze started.

"Unless what?" RJ Megaman managed to say.

"Useless you use that little gift that you got."

"What gift…wait, you mean…" RJ Megaman started, as he cut off by a lack of oxygen.

"I pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. Unless you use that thing, you will die now," Tiger Blaze said, as she chucked RJ Megaman towards a building, creating a dent in it.

"Geo, Geo, are you okay?" Mega asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think," RJ Megaman responded.

"Are you gonna use that program she was talking about?"

"I'm probably going to have to. You heard what she said. Unless I use that program now, I'm going to die and I can't save Sonia if I'm dead!"

"But you don't what that thing does! It could be a virus for all we know."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," RJ Megaman said, as he activated the program

**Shadow Program…Initiated**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to stop predicting how long it will take me to update this thing because most of the time, I'm going to be wrong. So the next chapter will be here sometime this year. If it isn't here by that time, I'm probably dead.**


End file.
